


Cowboy Blues

by rosierainn



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierainn/pseuds/rosierainn
Summary: Clyde Logan has spent a long time alone, he thinks there's nothing left for him after losin' his hand in the war. All he has to look after now is his horses and boy does he love them. After a particularly dark morning, he finds himself a damsel in distress.Follow this story to see how Cowboy!Clyde x Reader find the road to love.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Original Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Ain't No Room for Love

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I went on a journey that ended up in me deciding I needed a Cowboy Clyde Logan fic to state my lust for that mountain of a man. I did do research and chose breeds of horses carefully, but also don't come for me because I wanted him to have a big horse because he is a BIG man. DISCLAIMER This is my first time writing a fanfiction EVER so it's rough at first but I love Clyde Logan.

It’s been a few years since Clyde felt this way… he has always been comfortable with his surroundins’ even after his tours. But he’s never really felt this alone, he thinks to himself how foolish it would be to start bein’ lonesome now. He has the bar, Jimmy ‘n’ Mellie and o’ course his horses but that feeling is here to stay. The darkness it brings him, he’s not sure what to do ‘bout it but now every morning it greets him like an old friend.  
This morning was like any other, up with the sun, going to check the horses. The Logan family ranch was known for their “special breeds” which was just code for big. These horses are the biggest in West Virginia, draft breeds that put in good work and are mighty pretty, Clyde thinks to himself. Mellie and Jimmy come and help out when they can but Clydes got his own slice of heaven on this ranch.  
These thoughts kept him up all night and finally, he can rest after the morning rounds by taking a hot shower. The sting of the water is just right, nothing rejuvenates the mind and soul like a hot shower… suddenly he’s pulled out of his daze to a loud crashing sound. He jumps out of the shower as fast as he can, nearly falling down trying to pull his worn work boots on before running to see what all the commotion is for. From his front porch, he sees nothing but black smoke.  
“Shit” he whispers.  
Leroy, his dog, is high on his tail as he runs out to the stables, getting in his damn way as always. If it were any other circumstance Clyde would’ve put him back in the house but right now there is something that needs his full attention. The speeding golden retriever adds nothing but panic as he finally gets to El Woods’ stable. Throwing on his saddle he quickly leaves the stable to the northeast corner of his property.  
\-----

This is just your luck, driving through an unknown part of the city and of course, your car breaks down. It couldn’t get any worse… actually it can you think to yourself. You could be standing in front of your ON FIRE vintage Ford Shelby. Fuckin’ great, just great, this couldn’t get any worse. 

“I’m sorry your call has been disconnected, please hold for someone else to assist you or you can hang up and try again…” 

Can’t even get ahold of a tow truck to come bail you out, this really is the seventh circle of hell. It wasn’t like you to overheat your car, you knew better to be redlining it in the middle of a heatwave. But here you were, alone, no cell phone service, away from any civilization. Might as well start making your way back up the road before you pass out from heat exhaustion.  
Suddenly something big peeks up out of the corner of your eye. You think to yourself “this is it, I’m clearly going crazy because there is no way someone would be riding on this road”. Before you can make out the dark shadow coming up something soft skids to a stop in front of you. Closing your eyes in fear of what was to come you are yanked out of your fight or flight to the feeling of something licking you.  
A long flat tongue begins to kiss you at the shins causing you to giggle, opening your eyes you see a large golden retriever.  
“Oh my goodness, aren’t you the most handsome boy” you gush at the dog.  
His big brown eyes look at you like you're the only person who matters. Your loving reunion with the only dog you’ve seen in weeks is cut short by the sound of a heavy “hmpf”.  
You look up to be brought eye to “eye” with the broad chestnut muscles of a Clydesdale. Being a veterinarian from Montana, you’ve had your fair share of livestock and equine but never in your life have you seen a bigger animal. You gulp down whatever praise you were giving the now relatively small dog at the sound of someone dismounting. Off to the left, you see a pair of old boots hit the ground, they seem to be old but full of care and attention, not like any ol’ cowboy’s boots but ones that have been continuously reliable throughout their lives.  
A clearing of a throat brought your attention up from the man’s boots and suddenly it felt like a fairy tale.  
Before you stood a man, not like any man you had ever seen. He was tall, so tall in fact he was about the same height as the hulking horse in front of you. His dark wash Wranglers were secured with a belt that had a modest buckle in the shape of a horseshoe, and his broad chest was covered in a button-up short-sleeve shirt all but haphazardly tucked in. Upon gazing at his face you were awestruck by his eyes, so kind and full of rich honey caramel with flecks of green that screamed home within them.  
“Is that yer car?” his deep voice woke you from your trance.  
“W-w-what ?” you stuttered back at him.  
The unknown man pointed past you and spoke again  
“That right there, is that yer car?”.  
Whipping your head around like a captive in a trance you followed where his finger pointed. Back towards the now dying flames of your car.  
“Uhhh yeah” you blurt out, “I mean yes, yes that is my car”.  
The man snorted and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth upwards. Big eyes darting between you and your car before finally settling on the dog between your knees.  
“I see Lil’ Leroy found y’ before I could, as big as El Wood is he ain’t faster than that little dog”. He patted the horse with his right hand, a horseshoe ring caught the sunlight.  
“Oh, this is your dog? I was wondering why there was one out here in the middle of nowhere.”  
The man took in a deep breath and then spoke after what felt like an eternity.  
“There ain’t no cell service once you get past the border, not for another 3 miles. I’ll bring ya back to the house an let y’ use the phone to call a truck”.  
He took two long strides over to you and held out his hand. You weren’t quite sure what he was offering until he cleared his throat again.  
“I don’t think a short girl like ya can climb on El Wood without a helpin’ hand” he drawled out having almost a full smile as you finally realized what he was offering. Reaching down to your bag that you salvaged out of the car before all hell broke loose you walked to the left of El Wood. Hiking up your left foot to the stirrup and reaching out for the pommel you swung your right leg over the beast without any help.  
“This ain’t the first horse I’ve had to get on” you smiled back at the unknown cowboy.  
Clicking his tongue he climbed up right behind you, barely leaving enough room to breathe. His large frame was already towering when he was standing in front of you but now with your back on his chest, you felt like a newborn cub coming face to face with a grown bear for the first time.  
Reaching his arms around you and grasping the reins he spoke again.  
“Well then sunshine, my name is Clyde”.  
Before signaling to El Wood to get moving the newly named cowboy waited for your response. The turmoil inside your brain screamed “this was a stranger who was luring you to his home!”, but a smaller less logical part said, “sweetheart this man can lure me anywhere”.  
“My names (Y/N), pleasure to meet you, Clyde”.  
El Wood began the journey back from where he came, the gentle swaying of the horse calms your nerves from the incident earlier.  
“Pleasures all mine” Clyde seemed to whisper into the early afternoon sun as the two of you began to ride off to who knows where.


	2. A Sight for Wanderin' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued you get into a lil trouble at Clydes house...

A landline.  
An honest to god landline, you haven’t seen one since you were a little girl. Your parents had one in their kitchen and your mama used to walk all around the house, stretching the cord every which way. It was by far an obsolete way of communication in 2020 but there it was in all its glory, along with an answering machine.  
Clyde’s horse got you to the house in no time and told you to call the garage number that was on the counter next to the phone. After that, he wandered off to a barn with El Wood while you and Leroy ventured inside. The interior was nothing too fancy, it definitely didn’t look like anyone else lived with Clyde. The entryway was lined with boots and some house slippers while the living room had a cozy warmth to it. A mustard-colored couch sat in front of a TV, Leroy took a loud seat on a big ol’ pillow by the fireplace. The back wall was lined with bookshelves, upon closer examination you saw dozens of Louis L'Amour novels, each one looked like it had been heavily read, spines littered with creases. Waltzing into the kitchen to the archaic phone you dialed the number and waited. 

Ring ring ring  
“Oh my god please pick up” you whined.  
“Howdy, this is Earl speakin’.”  
You exhaled in relief to finally hear a human voice after trying to get a hold of tow trucks all morning.  
“Hi Earl, I need someone to come and pull my car into town. Got in a little bit of trouble and had to pull off-road”  
“Sounds great darlin’, where ya at?”  
Oh. You didn’t think you’d get this far, you had zero idea where you were and didn’t even bother to ask Clyde the address so you could get your car taken care of.  
“Let me put you on hold and go ask for the address, I’ll be right back”

Setting the phone down you ran outside and yelled for Clyde. No answer. Walking to the left and right of the front porch you noticed a car was in the driveway, he hadn’t gone anywhere you thought to yourself. Walking back inside you heard humming coming from past the kitchen, the sounds leading you down a hallway to the back of the house until finally being brought to a slightly cracked door. Pushing through you called out for Clyde one last time. Before you could even blink you were met face to face with the now naked, save for the towel draped around his hips, Clyde who must’ve just gotten out of the shower. 

A gasp fell out of your mouth before you could make your presence officially known which caused Clyde to jump. His dark black hair was matted down on his face and dripping slightly onto his broad chest. For being a man who works outside most of the time he was awfully pale underneath all his shirts. 

“What are ya doin’ in here darlin’?” he blurted out after attempting to cover himself by the door to what you assumed was his bathroom. Even in your panicked state you couldn’t help but let your eyes wander his muscular chest and legs until you stopped at his left hand. Well more like lack thereof, his left arm was cut off past the elbow leaving a huge scar where the rest of his forearm previously was. 

“I’m so sorry Clyde I was just looking for you. The garage asked for the address of the car and I don’t have any idea where I’m at.” shielding your eyes you waited for Clyde’s response. Completely mortified that you walked in on a half-naked stranger, in his home! Could this day get any worse? 

“Uh ya jus tell Earl you’re at my place, he’ll know what ya mean” Clyde stuttered out and backed away into the safety of his bathroom. Quickly turning around and shutting the door tightly you sprinted back to the phone and let Earl know you were at Clyde’s house. 

Taking a seat in the kitchen you scrolled through your emails to keep from snooping around. About ten minutes had passed since your “incident” with Clyde and you couldn’t help it anymore. Getting up you walked into the living room and started giving Leroy some attention. The big fluffy dog was so affectionate, not like the dogs who used to come into the hospital you used to work at in North Carolina. Those ones were always in a bad mood, biting and snapping at you even as you tried to coax them into submission. Dogs were never your choice of animal to practice with, you loved working with farm animals. They were always so kind and mindful of you, gentle creatures that you seemed to connect with. Even horses like El Wood never gave you trouble, people had always been shocked about such a little lady like you being so cozy with horses but damn if you didn’t love every moment with them. 

Your inner monologue was cut off by the sound of boots in the kitchen, a rather red-faced Clyde entered casting his eyes downward. You decided to break the tension by clearing your throat before you spoke, “Earl said he would be here in about ten minutes”. Your words floated into the room, almost like they were unsure of their destination. Clyde said nothing, instead just nodding in response before heading to the kitchen. Eyes trained on Leroy, you waited for him to return but the moment never came so you pulled out your phone again and waited. 

The sound of a truck pulling up brought your attention up from your phone screen. From the kitchen table, Clyde finally spoke, “Earl’s here”. Peeling yourself off the floor you went into the kitchen and picked up your bag and made your way to the front door. Clyde followed you outside and once on the front porch he greeted his ol’ buddy. The corners of his eyes all wrinkled as he spoke with Earl about where your car was and something else you didn’t catch about a bar. His beautifully stoic face was flushed with happiness as he and Earl caught up about their lives, the dimples growing on his cheeks made him look even more handsome. Finally, the two pairs of eyes settled on you and Earl outstretched a hand. 

“Y’ must be the lady who called”  
“Yes sir, I’m (Y/N) thank you so much for coming out here so quickly”.  
“Hell I’ll do anythin’ for ol’ Clyde, y’ lucky ya broke down on his property. Not many folks wudda let y’ use their phones.”  
You did feel lucky that Clyde had come to your rescue. Smiling and nodding your head you spoke again to Earl, “Well why don’t we get goin’? I’m sure you guys have busy lives and I don’t want to take up any more of your time”.  
Earl nodded and turned to Clyde, “I’ll catch y’ later at Duck Tape”.  
“Sure thing Earl.” 

Making your way down the steps you turned around to Clyde and offered your left hand. He looked at it with a confused look on his face before tentatively taking it.  
“It was nice to meet you, Clyde, I hope I see you again.”  
Pulling away you noticed that he had shaken your hand with his metal prosthetic, something he seemed to try to hide away from you. Not that you noticed it but now you realized the glaring error on your part and started into the truck. Clyde put his hands by his sides and spoke one last time.  
“I’m sure we will sunshine, I’m sure we will”.  
The last thing you saw before pulling out of the Logan Ranch was Clyde standing there watching you leave, Leroy sitting next to him. You knew there was probably a slim chance you’d see him again but a part of you wished that this wasn’t the last you’d see of Clyde Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like second-hand embarrassment because BOY HOWDY. i know that right now there is no smut per say but DON'T worry, i want to make sure everything is set in place before the big ol' country boy whisks us off our feet. stay strapped or get clapped.


	3. Its a Date, Or Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Clyde get some balls today? or get a very unflattering haircut?

Settling into a new routine has always been hard. You were so happy back in North Carolina. Well, happy was kind of a stretch, but you were comfortable. Everything was familiar and felt like home. Even after the falling out with Josh… boy was he someone you didn’t miss. The long nights of tears and screams followed by hours of pain and suffering. You cried tears of relief and unrelenting joy when the judge granted your restraining order. The next day you packed up all that was left of your life and got a new job at a clinic in West Virginia. 

Your alarm clock woke you from your thoughts, sighing before swinging your legs outta bed and making your way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was so different nowadays. No longer did you have to hide your face with layers of concealer to hide the shame from others, your (Y/E/C) eyes weren’t obscured by the burst blood vessels from repeated abuse. You could finally have your hair in whatever style you liked, not having to follow Josh’s rules of how a “lady was supposed to look and act”. Quickly washing your face from all the grime on your pillow you pulled your hair back into a messy braid with a bun atop your head. Throwing on some new scrubs, you grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and rushed out to your car. Earl had gotten it all fixed up in a couple of days and dropped it off so you didn’t have to take the bus to work anymore. It took you all but fifteen minutes to arrive in front of the clinic, the head vet tech was there smiling at you when you walked up.

“Morning Doctor (Y/L/N)!” 

“Good morning Shelby, you’re here early today. I’m usually the only one who gets in at 7.”

Shelby let out a breath you didn’t know she was holding and opened the door for you. Waltzing in you started flipping on lights to begin opening up. 

“Well, I got a phone call from the emergency pet line while I was getting ready for work so I just let him know to get here at 7 when you showed up” her voice trailed off while she stared out the front windows. You walked over to Shelby and stared out the window to see what she was looking at. Suddenly a car pulled into the parking lot and a man rushed out of the driver’s side. He crossed over the front of the vehicle and picked up something rather large and rushed to the front door. 

“He got here fast didn’t he?” Shelby spoke up. 

Turning towards the back entrance you let Shelby check in the man. You were setting down your bag in your office, getting your supplies ready for whatever emergency he was bringing with him. 

“Sure thing, can you tell me again what happened to him? I need to make sure Dr. (Y/L/N) knows before we take him from you.” Shelby said as calmly as she could. It was clear that the man was panicked, his voice was strained like he had been crying for some time. Walking back into the lobby you stopped dead in your tracks. Before you stood none other than Clyde Logan. Your knight in shining armor, your rescuer from weeks ago. You cracked a smile, eyes searching his pained expression. He seemed to be at a loss for words, or he didn’t remember who you were. That thought stung since this wasn’t the first time you had thought about him since you departed. You thought about the embarrassing moment where you caught him coming out of the shower. If you were bolder you would’ve ripped that towel right off of him and rode him instead of El Wood. You had spent many nights in bed sweating up a storm thinking about his rough hands massaging and caressing you while whispering in your ear what a pretty cowgirl you were. Imagining how his muscular arms would hold you up against the wall while you chanted his name over and over and over again. You let out an audible whimper when you were shoved back into reality when Shelby spoke up again. 

Like throwing a cold bucket of water over you, you realized he was here for an emergency and the only dog you saw on that property was Leroy. You rushed over to Clyde’s side and peeked under the blanket that was cradling the poor thing. Clyde’s chest rose in shallow breaths as you looked over Leroy. It appeared he was still breathing but like his owner, he was only getting in shallow breaths, his fur was matted and spots of blood were visible through the patches of fur around his neck. 

“H-he got out this mornin’ an I found him fightin’ with a snake… I got it off a him but…” Clyde trailed off and looked at you with tears in his eyes. He choked back what seemed like a sob when you motioned for him to follow you to the back rooms. 

\-----

Clyde left the clinic at about 10, the nurses assured him that Leroy was doing okay and that Dr. (Y/N) would make sure to call him when it was time to pick him up. He had spent all morning in the lobby pacing, panicking, dreaming of the worst possible scenario for his lil’ buddy. He had gotten Leroy when he moved out of Jimmy’s place to the family ranch. His sole companion that was with him day and night was now hurt because Clyde hadn’t checked for snakes before lettin’ him out. 

He left his number at the front desk along with the number for Duck Tape in case he didn’t answer at home when they called. He wasn’t sure where he was headed but he mindlessly made it to Mellie’s salon. Maybe a haircut would calm his nerves, after the traumatic moment with Leroy, he also had seen that girl again. He wasn’t sure why he was blessed that day to come upon such a fine young lady but he was thanking his lucky stars every night for the moments they shared. Being a southern gentleman and all he tried to keep his “unsuitable” thoughts outta his mind but there was something about her. 

Walkin’ into the salon Mellie smiled at him and motioned for him to sit in the chair. Draping him in the cloth and brushing his hair Clyde finally started to relax.   
“I didn’t know you were gonna come in today Clyde”

“Wasn’ plannin’ on it Mel,” Clyde said barely above a whisper, “I was in town already and needed a trim.” 

After a long pause, Mellie brought Clyde to the sink to wash his hair. Heatin’ up the water to a warm sudsy temp, using the tea tree shampoo as he likes. 

“Leroy’s at the vet. Got caught by a snake this mornin’.” Clyde finally said, “Got him there until they call n’ say it s’okay to bring him home”. 

Mellie hummed in response, she never pushed Clyde to talk more than he needed to, unlike Jimmy. She was truly just there to listen and support him whenever he needed it. 

Finishing up at the sink he got up and sank back down in front of Mellie’s mirror as she started trimming away. Clyde had finally begun to relax after telling Mellie about Leroy when she piped up. 

“Earl said you had a girl at the house the other day”. 

Clyde's eyes nearly popped outta his head. Earl knew better than to be tellin’ Mellie bout’ girls, Clyde was never one to hold a secret but Mellie always tried to work her “Mellie Magic '', which usually ended in him gettin’ his heartbroken. 

“He said she was quite a looker, want to tell me where you found her? Or should I just keep cutting hair until you talk?” her smirk on her face was evident even if Clyde wasn’t making full eye contact. The scissors she held were dangerously close to his ear, threatening to cut the hair coverin’ em too short. “I don’ know what yer talkin’ bout”. 

“Is that your final answer Clyde?”

Eyes darting between Mellie and her scissors he knew he would have to cave or else he would suffer having a bowl cut for the next few months. “Her car broke down outside the house, I couldn’ jus let her walk off”.

“And what’s her name?”

“(Y/N)”

“That’s a pretty name, never heard of her. Is she new?”

“Not sure, she didn’ say. But she works as a vet where Leroy’s at.”

“Have you made a move on her?”

Clyde pauses before answering, he wasn’t sure he wanted to share with his little sister about how (Y/N) barged in on him naked after a shower. She would get the wrong impression. The last thing Clyde needed was Mellie thinkin’ bout’ him and (Y/N) naked, not that he would mind it.

“Clyde, don’t go all moony-eyed on me, have you asked her out yet?

“O’ course not” Clyde spit out. He couldn’ imagine doin’ that, what if she said no? He wasn’ sure he could take her rejection. 

“Why don’t you ask her to the bar? Get her a couple of drinks so she meets people in town.” 

Clyde swallowed, it did seem like a good idea in theory. Nothin’ could go wrong at his  
bar. He would be in control of the situation. Not saying another word Mellie finished his hair cut n’ he left to get the bar ready to open.   
\-----

The rest of your morning was uneventful after the Leroy emergency. Taking him from Clyde had been heartbreaking, to say the least. The man looked like he was going to pass out when he told him he couldn’t stay back while you worked on Leroy. Apparently he had been pacing the lobby and wouldn’t sit still for longer than ten minutes. The nurses told you he came up to the counter and asked about Leroy every time he sat back up from his seat. It was cute how much he cared about his dog, not many pet owners stay when they drop off their animals, but Clyde stayed until finally, Shelby convinced him to go stretch his legs. 

At about 3 you checked in on Leroy and he was happy as can be, you could hardly believe he was bitten by a snake near hours ago. He was so glad to see you, he clearly remembered you, unlike his owner. It was time to call Clyde and let him know he could come pick him up. You also got to go home and rest after a long day's work once Leroy was sent on his way. 

Dialing the house number you waited… “This s’ the Logan Ranch leaves a message.” Beep. 

Ugh, you guessed you had to try the second number, whatever Duck Tape was you had heard it many times to know that Clyde was a regular. 

Ring, Ring, Ring… ugh come on pick up. 

“Duck Tape bar, this s’ Clyde.”

Clearing your throat you replied, “Hey Clyde it’s (Y/N) at Community Animal Hospital, I just wanted to let you know Leroy is here and ready to go home.” Smile beaming through the phone you hoped that by saying your first name Clyde would remember you. 

“Thank y’ very much. I’ll be there soon I’m jus’ down the road' ' Clyde blurted out and hung up quickly. 

Sighing you went back and got Leroy ready to be discharged. Letting the nurses and other staff members go home while you waited for Clyde. Sitting behind the front desk you waited with Leroy sitting between your knees while you scratched and pet his head. 

No more than five minutes had passed before Clyde strode through the door. You hadn’t been able to get a good look at him this morning but now here he was in all his glory. A dark-gray button-up smartly tucked into denim wranglers adorned his broad chest. His beard seemed better cleaned up compared to this morning and his hair seemed a little shorter, not that you paid that much attention to his ebony locks. 

“Hi again sunshine”. 

His words melted your bones, the sickly sweet nickname he called you echoed in your ears each time you fell asleep. Shaking yourself out of the trance he put you in you spoke up, “Hey Clyde, I got Leroy right here for you. Let me just walk you through the medicine he will be on for a few days”. You walked your way around the counter and stood to his right. You immediately noticed how much bigger he was up close, your eyes barely reaching to his shoulders. You had to strain your neck to look at his face. And what a face it was, covered in little freckles and moles you resisted the urge to touch them all. His eyes bored holes into your soul, stealing the air out of your lungs. It was like two perfect pools of brown amber were right there for you to dive into. 

“What’ll I be givin’ him now?” Clyde’s voice jerked you from his face back to the paperwork in front of you. 

“Oh yeah, he just will be taking a couple of these” you lifted the green pill bottle towards Clyde “Twice a day for 3 days until the swelling goes down. After that just use sparingly if he starts itching at it. There is also some gel to put on the sores that need to be done every night before he goes to sleep and that won’t stop until they go away”. Clyde nodding in response to your instructions. A smile pulled at his lips when you finished. 

“I can’t thank y’ enough fer helpin’ Leroy. I don’ know how I can repay y’.” 

“Well I’m a doctor, it’s in my job description” you smiled up at him. After what felt like hours he spoke again. 

“Well’m a bartender so why don’ I get you a couple a rounds on the house tonight?” 

You were intrigued, you hadn’t planned on going out but it was a Friday and all you were going to do at home was watch Netflix and possibly touch yourself to the thought of Clyde. Now you had the chance to, maybe, touch him for real. 

“Uh sure, I’d love to come by”. 

“See y’ at 10?” 

“It’s a date” you blurted out without realizing what you said, not wanting to take it back you just gave him a nervous smile. He said nothing as he gathered up Leroy’s supplies and called him out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT TO COME be fuckin' ready


	4. Cowboy Caviar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the stage is set, we are lookin' like a fine piece of ass, will Clyde make a MOVE YET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains alcohol. Copious amounts of alcohol.   
> Clyde is a gentleman and WARNING: FLUFF   
> also your favorite drink is my real-life favorite drink because its delicious and you should all try it.

You’ve been home since 3:30. You had already showered, shaved, and moisturized and it was barely 6. You paced the bedroom glancing at the three outfits for the night. Option one was something out of a Scooby-Doo nightmare, high waisted light wash bell-bottom jeans with a lavender keyhole crop top. Looked like something Daphne Blake would go dancing in. Option two was toned down but still had some spice. It was a leopard spaghetti strap that was to be tucked into some denim skinny jeans. It definitely was the most uncomfortable but the most modern outfit. Bringing up the rear was option three, a gingham halter top cropped right below your bust line. Paired with the same jeans from outfit two. All the options had the opportunity to win Clyde’s affection but you also didn’t want to look like a bar slut. 

You stood in front of the bed and after several minutes went by you decided on outfit one. The bell-bottoms cupped and curved your ass in such a delightful way it was almost like wearing nothing, which surprise, you were wearing nothing underneath. Pairing the outfit with some chunky heels you went to the bathroom to decide on the rest of the night’s choices. 

After getting all dolled up you drove to the bar, it wasn’t far away and you were shocked how you hadn’t noticed it until now. Out front, there were plenty of cars parked, lots of older cars like your Shelby. A bright red Nova caught your eye as you walked in. 

“Howdy (Y/N), didn’ think I’d see y’ here”

Looking up you saw a familiar face sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. Earl was smoking a cigarette by the front door, giving you a big grin. Immediately you knew you had chosen the right outfit for the night. 

“Hi Earl”, you chirped back, “Clyde invited me with the promise of free drinks.”

“Well ain’t that somethin’... be sure ta say hi for me”. 

You walked past Earl through the big doors and saw a bar full of country men. Maybe you dressed a little too well… you were sure that you were the only female in the establishment. Swallowing your pride you walked through the crowd and plopped down next to the only other girl you could find. Once settled you searched for Clyde. How could such a big man be so hard to find? 

“You must be (Y/N)” an unknown voice filled your ears. “Clyde must’ve finally got the nerve to ask you out. About damn time”. 

Looking to your right you notice that the girl next to you was indeed speaking about your Clyde. Who was she? Was she Clyde’s girlfriend? You felt all the color drain from your face at the realization that you had been fantasizing about this girl’s boyfriend for weeks. Waves of hot shame filled your brain as you tried to apologize. Suddenly a booming voice came from behind the bar, “Mellie don’ ya go scarin’ her off”. Blinking several times you realize that voice was Clydes. Turning to face him you still couldn’t bring yourself to speak. 

“This n’ here is my sister, Mellie” he motioned to the brunette next to you. Relief flooded your senses as you came down from the ledge in your brain. He must’ve noticed you relaxing as he spoke again “What ya like t drink? It’s on the house.”.

“Oh, I’ll have Sand in Your Shorts cocktail please.”

Mellie spoke up next to you, “I’ll have one too Clyde”. He nodded and got to work on your cocktails. You watched him make the drinks with no effort, even with his metal hand, he looked like he was in his own world. You were so entranced you didn’t even notice Mellie had started talking to you again. 

After some time you and Mellie realized you had a lot in common. Both girls with older brothers, both were passionate about your work, and you both had a mischievous nature surrounding yourselves. She was very beautiful too, although it was tough to see the resemblance with Clyde. She wasn’t as big and tall, that man was built like a redwood, but she had kind eyes that mirrored her brothers. During your conversations together you and Mellie exchanged phone numbers and managed to down five cocktails each. Clyde made a habit of staying near you after you finished your third drink. Always keeping a watchful eye out for you, he didn’t call you out on your drinking but seemed amused you were having so much fun with his sister. 

“I better have Joe come pick me up, I don’t think I can make it home. Excuse me a minute” Mellie drunkenly slurred after excusing herself to the bathroom to call Joe. Sighing you looked at your phone and were taken aback. It was 1:30 in the morning! You did not plan to be out this late, well early now, you just got caught up talking with Mellie. Turning around you noticed Clyde had started closing up the bar. Placing both hands on the countertop you drunkenly stood up, and immediately slipped off your stool. “Whoopsie” you giggled uncontrollably. 

“Darlin’ are y’ alright?” Clyde rushed over to help you up. Reaching out with his hand he lifted you off the floor while you erupted in giggles. 

“How many times *hiccup* are you planning on *hiccup* rescuing me?” Batting his hand away you reached for your purse on the floor, making a big show about bending over in front of him. Coming back up from your bend-n-snap you turned to face him and noticed he wasn’t making eye contact with you. “Thanks for *hiccup* having me, cowboy” as you tried to push past him he wrapped his hand around your bicep. 

“I can’t let y’ leave here alone, let me drive y’ home”. Looking at you with pleading eyes, you waited for him to close up the rest of the bar and started out the front doors. Nearly falling down the steps, Clyde had to hook his right arm around you while you threw off your heels. Clutching them to your chest you made it over to Clyde's car. Getting in was a task, you could barely figure out the seat belt until Clyde reached over and secured it for you. You revealed in his warmth and dusky smell as it enveloped the car. 

The ride to your house was short and once Clyde pulled up you turned to him and gave him a big smile. “Will you help me inside?” you tried to say as pretty as possible, making a big show of batting your eyelashes. 

“O’ course” he swallowed before unclipping your seatbelt. 

You practically rolled out of the car once you were free. Completely forgetting your shoes in the passenger seat and making your way up the steps of your front porch. Clyde came up behind you and handed you your purse and you snatched it searching for the keys. Once the door was open you stepped inside and motioned for Clyde to follow you. Making your way to the kitchen you tried reaching up to grab a glass of water. Your inebriated state was not helping you finish normal household tasks, however, your head was clearing up a little bit more.

“Clyde, can you please get me a glass of water?” 

“Sure thing sunshine.”

Reaching over you he easily grabbed a glass and then went to your fridge to get you your water. Standing in silence you noticed how his eyes were glancing up and down your figure. Seeming to drink you in like you were to the water. Finally, his gaze met yours “Y’ looked awful pretty tonight, could barely keep my eyes off y’.” 

“Thank you Clyde, I thought of you when I got dressed up.”

“Me?”

“Mhm.”

You gulped down the rest of your water and slowly walked over to him. Placing your hands on his broad chest you felt how his breathing became ragged as you inched your face closer. 

“Now darlin’, don’ y’ think it's time to lay down?”

You slowly brushed your lips against his, not letting his catch you as you pushed off of him. “My rooms this way”. As you walked away you knew that Clyde was a respectable gentleman, he wasn’t going to take things too far. He genuinely wanted to take care of you, you could see it in his eyes as he took you home. But it was so much fun to play with him, the alcohol was making you far more ballsy than you were sober. You had been thinking about Clyde since the day you met him and now he was in your house and you did not want to mess it up. 

Sauntering into your room you glanced over your shoulder and saw that Clyde had followed you, but at a safe distance. He brought with him another glass of water which he set on your nightstand. 

“Do y’ need anythin’ else?”

“Nope… just you.” 

You pounced. 

Quickly wrapping your arms around his neck you pressed your lips to Clydes. His first reaction was to pull away, you knew he didn’t want to take advantage of your situation. Pulling away you assured him that this was okay, you wanted him to hold you. The admission caused Clyde to grip your lower back and his lips were on yours again. 

Soft sweet saliva was shared with your tongues as they glided over each other's lips. Clyde tasted like orange and whiskey, the taste causing you to groan into his mouth. In one swift motion, you jumped wrapping your legs around his strong torso. Clyde's hand dropped to cup your ass, slowly massaging it as he walked forward to the bed. His knees hit the mattress and he immediately dumped you on the comforter. Pulling his face back to yours you ran your fingers through his hair. The lush waves were softer than any blanket you had ever owned. Moving your hands to the nape of his neck you broke the kiss and began sucking Clyde’s neck. You made a trail of hot open mouth splotches down to his collar while he stifled a moan. His hips began to buck against yours, the excitement obvious between his legs. The friction was enough to make you cum right there. Balancing on his prosthetic Clyde pulled away and looked at you with hungry eyes. His right hand came up and started rubbing circles on your cheekbone with his thumb. The motion was soothing, added was his soft lips giving you a chaste kiss. 

“I think it's time y’ went ta sleep (Y/N).”

With closed eyes, you hummed at him and before you knew it you were lulled to sleep by the soothing circles.   
\-----  
You woke up from what seemed like a coma to the sound of a buzz saw. Something was tearing into your room, causing the walls to shake from the vibrations. Attempting to sit up you found yourself pinned under a muscular arm. Blinking your eyes to adjust to the darkness of your room you reached as far as you could to untangle yourself from the unknown intruder. Breaking from the grasp you launched off the bed and rushed into your bathroom and threw on the lights. A quick glance in the mirror told you that you were indeed still clothed and you had makeup caked on your face. Grabbing the closest thing you had to a weapon, you armed yourself with your straightener and peeled back into the bedroom. 

Sprawled out on his tummy, Clyde was snoring up a storm. Still dressed in his clothes, boots and all, he looked like a bear still in his hibernation. He must’ve fallen asleep after you two made out like teenagers. Slowly approaching him you pressed on his shoulder. “Clyde, Clyde, wake up.” No luck, you tried another approach. Attempting to roll him on his side you pinched his cheeks. Hard. His eyes flew open and instinctively pinned you to the mattress. 

“Clyde it’s just me, just (Y/N). Please let me go.” 

In his sleepy state, he searched in the dim light to recognize who you were. “Sorry darlin’, I didn’t mean ta hurt y’.” he finally whispered. Leaning in you kissed his forehead and unwrapped yourself again. 

“It’s okay, let’s just get ready to sleep again, I need to change into my pajamas.” 

Retrieving your clothes from the closet you went to the bathroom and changed. After a few minutes, you heard Clyde's boots hit the floor and the sound of his belt buckle. Pulling your hair back you started washing your face. You used a Mia Clarisonic to rinse and scrub the grime off your skin from the night of drinking. Off to your right you saw Clyde approach you in the bathroom. 

“What are y’ usin’ there darlin’?” he motioned to the scrubber. 

“Do you not wash your face before bed Clyde?” you lightly joked at him. Motioning him into the bathroom you noticed he was just in his boxers and undershirt. Coming to the sink next to your left he stared at you. Finally rinsing off the suds you turned and looked at him again. “Do you want to try it?” He shook his head no. “Are you sureeee?” you pressed wearing a coy smile. “I have a clean brush head you can use, it’ll make your face all clean.” 

He sighed and nodded his head. Quickly rinsing the machine and changing the head you sat on the counter in front of Clyde. Reaching back behind you, you grabbed a headband. It was a pink headband you got online from a store named Ulta, it was supposed to keep your hair out of the way while doing makeup and it had a huge bow on it. Before Clyde could protest you wrapped it around his head, pushing his hair back. 

“Okay let’s get your face wet first, then I’ll use face wash and scrub it.” 

“Okay I trust y’” he said while closing his eyes. Wetting Clyde's face you prepped the Clarisonic and turned it on. Clyde jumped a little when you made contact with his skin. After a few passes, he started to relax and you massaged it a little deeper. It was clear he didn’t receive very much affection and he wasn’t one to pamper himself. The movements felt even more intimate than the kisses the two of you shared. The steady buzzing was enough to lull Clyde back to sleep. Finishing up you hopped off the counter and handed Clyde a wet rag to wipe off the residue, smiling up at him while he cleaned his face off. 

“How’s my skin now?” he said to you before pulling off the pink headband. 

“I think you look even more handsome than before.” 

Shutting off the lights to the bathroom Clyde followed you to the opposite side of the bed. You motioned to his prosthetic, “Don’t you take that off to sleep?” Clyde gulped and said nothing as he pulled the metal arm off and placed it on the pile of his folded clothes. He seemed like he didn’t want you to notice the missing limb, but you didn’t mind it. In fact, you felt accomplished; he even took off the arm in front of you, even if it was in the dark. 

“Now darlin’ I kinda roll in my sleep”

“Ya I figured that out already, let’s just lay down” 

Shuffling next to each other Clyde positioned his arm to barely touch yours. Taking that as a hint you snuggled yourself into him, resting your arm across his chest and laying your head on his shoulder, slowly falling into a rhythm with his rising breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's first draft was way too long so I had to cut it in half, however, the update for the next one has HEAVY smut. #i love clyde


	5. No... Clydes Not Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy after a sexually charged night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: NSFW, 69ing, and Clyde being a nasty man. Also there's a Daddy kink because I want that with Clyde, he's our Big Daddy.

Cracking your knuckles was always a morning ritual for you. The steady pops proved that you had indeed slept good and the tension from the night before melted with each crack. Yawning and stretching your arms you rolled to your left, free to stretch your back and reach over to the bedside table. The clock read 9:30 AM. Scanning your room you noticed something missing… not sure what but something felt off. 

Scooting out of bed you looked around to see if anything jogged your memory. What had happened last night? You went to Duck Tape, got too drunk, Clyde took you home and… oh. Oh. Deeply inhaling your mind replayed the evening you shared with Clyde. His soft lips engraving themselves on your own, the swapping of moans and groans, the inappropriate dry humping. All of it felt like a dream. Walking into your bathroom you stopped short and saw the pink headband. The one you used on Clyde, next to the face brush, all placed in the wrong containers. Something must’ve happened, but the question now is, where is Clyde? 

Quickly running a brush through your hair and teeth, applying some lotion to your arms and legs you bolted out to the living room. Attempting to compose yourself, as casually as possible you stepped into your kitchen. Nothing. No sign of Clyde. Moving into the living room there was again no hint of life. Did he really just leave you? Alone in bed after the moments you shared? You thought he would at least be honest enough to tell you last night was a mistake, not just bolt out the front door. You didn’t even sleep together, well you did sleep together, but not sleep together. 

You turned back into your kitchen, ready to make yourself a cup of coffee when the front door swung open. 

In walked Clyde, a drink carrier in one hand and a box of pastries in a bag slung on his forearm. 

“Oh, shit” he quickly rushed into the kitchen, “I didn’ think y’d wake up so soon…” Setting the items on the island he walked over to you and planted a kiss on your forehead. “M’ sorry sunshine, did’ mean ta scare y’.” He turned around and began opening the bag, setting out 8 beautifully made goodies. Placing each one on a napkin before turning to you with a small smile. “An I got coffee too, didn’ know how t’ use whatever that is” motioning towards your Keurig on the countertop. 

Grabbing the coffee you took a seat at the counter. “Thank you, Clyde, I’ll have to show you how to work it next time.” A low chuckle came through his chest as he seated himself across from you and began eating a danish. 

Breakfast together played out like a ballet that the two of you had been doing for years. Silent and attentive to one another, only commuting through nods and hand gestures. Small smiles were offered as thanks to one another when handing napkins or a spare pastry. The dance you shared lasted for a few more minutes until you began to sit up. 

“Thank you again, for this and last night” 

“S’ no problem darlin’, had ta be sure y’ got home safe.” 

You weren’t sure if you wanted to bring up the moment the two of you shared last night. A small part of you wished that he would be the one to talk first but a large part knew that it was probably a mistake. Clyde cleared his throat pulling you from your thoughts. 

“Bout last night…” he raised his eyes to meet yours, “M sorry if I overstepped yer boundaries.” 

“What do you mean Clyde?” 

He coughed before he could respond. “Wasn’ right fer me t’ *cough* y’ know” his face was getting all flustered as he tried to apologize. He looked so cute while trying to summon up the courage he clearly had last night when he was getting handsy with you. 

“When we made out like school children?” you giggled, “I’m pretty sure I was the one who started that, you don’t have to apologize. I knew what I wanted and that hasn’t changed.” His eyes blew wide. 

“Y’ mean y’d want t’ do it again?” 

Leaning in so that your lips brushed his ear, “That and more.” Turning around you swayed into the bedroom, hoping to catch his eyes on your amply curved ass. The pajama shorts you wore left little to the imagination, and dear god in heaven did you want Clyde to come rip them off. Footsteps followed you to the bedroom, halting when you turned around and saw him staring down at you. His normally honey brown eyes were blown black from lust. His breaths were ragged and his hand twitched by his side. 

“I better get undressed for my shower…” you smirked and began to strip so slowly. You knew what you were doing to him, crossing your arms to pull your tank top off your head. Exposing your bare back to him while hiding your supple tits to the room. Dipping your thumbs to the waistband of your shorts you bent over and pulled them agonizingly slow to the floor. Clyde cleared his throat behind you. Shyly covering your tits with one hand and your pussy with another you glanced over your shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re still here?” 

Before you could take another breath he was on you. His lips crashed to yours and pulled all the air from your lungs. Your hands immediately grasped to his wide shoulders and you pressed yourself to his clothed chest. His tongue was inside your mouth once again, angrily wrestling yours. His pent up sexual frustrations were coming apart at the seams as his hand reached around and gripped your ass. Even his metal hand was wrapped around your waist, the cold causing your nipples to stand erect. 

Pulling away from the kiss you started unbuttoning his shirt while his lips traveled down your neck. You were so excited for his touch you were practically vibrating. Once his shirt was loose Clyde threw it off him and pulled off the undershirt. Getting down on your knees you scrambled to unbuckle his belt before his hand stopped you. 

“Why don’t y’ go lay on the bed sunshine, show Daddy what he’s gon’ taste” 

The nickname sent a shiver down your spine. Fuck, this seemly southern gentlemen was being filthy and you loved it. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

You displayed yourself on the mattress, making sure to spread your legs just enough so he could glimpse your wet lips. He quickly pulled off his boots and jeans, pulling his boxers down and allowing his cock to spring to life. Big. He was big. Your eyes must’ve almost popped out of your head at the sight of him because he started chuckling. 

“Y’okay there?” 

Words had already left you, all you could think about was his massive cock. How good it would feel to stretch you, cum in you, claim you. It was huge even in his hands, veined and thick. Almost like it wasn’t even real. He dropped down to his knees in front of you and pulled your hips to the edge. 

“Y’ look so delicious,” he took a deep inhale in front of your folds, “So wet fer yer Daddy.” 

His tongue flattened along your slit. Licking from your entrance to your clit in one taste. His eyes shut as he moaned in appreciation. 

“Do I taste good Daddy?” 

He shoved his face back into your slit, licking and sucking on the outer lips before laying wet kisses to your entrance. Moaning in response to your question, he brought his fingers up to your slit. Tracing over and over with his fingertips while he lapped at your clit. You were desperate for release, to cum. You reached down and grasped at his hair to try and shove his face into your dripping core. 

Clyde pulled back and sat up on his heels. Wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Whining and desperate for friction again you started rubbing your clit as fast as you could. Snatching your hand away he rose up onto his feet. “Now hol’ on there, that’s my job, climb up and ride yer Daddies face.” 

Scrambling up and leaving room for him to lay down you quickly straddled his face and rub your hands on his bare torso. 

He wasted no time diving into your folds. Covering every inch of you with wet kisses. His tongue trailing up and down before darting in and out of your entrance. You moaned and started trying to grind your face on him. His left arm shot out in response and shoved your back down to be flush with his torso. Letting yourself be manhandled you looked forward and were met with his huge cock. Leaking precum from his slit, his balls tensed up against him, you just couldn’t wait to taste him.   
Wrapping your lips around his head and holding his shaft with both hands you moaned at the heat he brought. Circling your tongue on the head and leaning back and spitting all over the length Clyde moaned against your pussy. His right hand had snaked its way to your hole, teasing with his middle finger. Right as you wrapped your lips around him again he shoved the length into you. You felt your eyes roll back into your head as you hummed around him, trying to rock your hips back into his hand. Both of you sucking on each other, exploring the tastes and pressures you both liked. The room sounded like a porno was being filmed. 

Clyde kept a steady rhythm with his hand while he kept his tongue tracing your clit. Spelling the alphabet over and over, testing out little nibbles to get your to moan against him. You were making a huge mess on your side. Slobbering all up and down his cock, your hands moving slowly up and down where you couldn’t bring your lips. One hand dropped down and gripped his balls, earning a loud moan from Clyde. 

“Right there sunshine don’ y’ stop.” 

Pulling your lips off him and taking gulps of air you responded, “I won’t Daddy, don’t worry”. 

Pulling him back into your mouth you heard a noise. A weird noise, very high pitched. You tried to ignore it, rolling his balls with your fingers and opening up your throat as much as you could it happened again. Sitting up once again you kept a lazy stroke on him while you listened, Clyde had halted his attack on your clit to listen in too. Looking over at your bedside table you saw your phone, buzzing over and over again. 

“Do y’ need t’ get that?” he smirked. 

You tried to roll off him but he had your lower half pinned, wiping one of your hands off on the sheets you grabbed the phone. 

Mellie. 

Mellie. Clydes sister. 

The sister to the brother who had his face buried in your cunt.

That one. 

Waiting until the buzz stopped you moved back into position while Clyde hummed when your hands grabbed him again. His finger begins to pump into you a little faster, his tongue back to lapping at the juices flowing out of you. Then it happened again. 

Your fucking phone rang again. 

“Oh my fucking god, seriously?” you whined and positioned yourself in a cobra-esc yoga pose on top of Clyde and ripped the phone toward you. “You better be quiet,” you warned Clyde who hadn’t stopped licking at you. 

“Hey girl, what’s-” 

“Where are you?” Mellie blurted out.

“What are you talking-”

“You had an appointment this morning at 9:30, we made it last night! I was gonna highlight your hair.” 

The color drained from your face. You suddenly remembered your conversation with Mellie, about how you wanted a more sunkissed look to accompany the summer season down in West Virginia. She had been so excited to show you the salon and maybe get breakfast before, and instead, you got too drunk and were currently riding her brother’s face and hand. 

“Well, you’re 20 minutes late, where are ya?” 

Your mouth was dry. You left like you were going to cry. You had just met here and you really liked her, thought she would be a good friend to have and you completely forgot about her. Clyde's tongue brought you back to reality. 

“What?” you glared behind you, not that you could see Clyde and tried to pull away from him. “I’m at home, I’m sorry, the morning just got away-” you yelped into the phone. Clyde had started to pump you again, but with two fingers. He really was trying to make you cum on his face while you were on the phone! 

“Are you alright? Sounds like you hurt yourself,” Mellies’s voice was laced with concern. 

“Mmhm, yup I’m fine,” you said through clenched teeth. Clyde was attacking your clit with his tongue, licking and sucking at it like his life depended on it while his hand squelched out your juices. 

“Well have ya seen my brother this morning?” 

“What? Why would I,” you suppress a moan “Why would I see Clyde?” 

“He had a haircut before you this morning and I didn’t reach his home phone or his cell so I was just askin’...” Mellie had trailed off while she spoke. She was genuinely concerned for him, little did she know he was being a piece of shit and bringing you to the cusp of ecstasy instead of seeing his sweet sister. 

“Do you know where he is?” 

You coughed to cover a moan, “No...Clydes not here.” Hearing his name he stopped playing with your clit and growled as his head hit the mattress. It seemed like he remembered his appointment too. 

“Look, Mellie, I’ll be there in 10 minutes okay? Then we can have a girls day.” You offered to her, hoping she could hear your smile through the phone. Giggling as she spoke back, “Okay I’m holding you to it.” 

“Okay sweet-” She cut you off again. 

“Oh an (Y/N), make sure to tell Clyde to drop you off at your car before you head over.” 

And then she hung up. 

“Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MELLIE KNEW. HOW EMBARASSING.


	6. Rhinestone Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our phone call with Mellie we have to face her :( Don't worry though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW for this one, smut is a comin' so buckle up. Also the chapter switches between our POV and Clydes POV!

Clyde wasted no time making you cum after you screamed at the top of your lungs when Mellie hung up. Rolling off of him onto the floor you blew into the bathroom. Showering away the tears, and other bodily fluids that stained your body. You heard the bed creak and footsteps leading to the bathroom. 

“Y’okay sunshine?” Clyde spoke from behind the shower doors. 

You couldn’t respond. You were so upset with yourself, you just needed to wash away the sins and go face Mellie with a somewhat clear conscience. The door cracked slightly and Clyde peered inside, concern coloring his face. 

“Do y’ want me t’ wait outside?” 

“No, I just, I don’t,” you hiccuped between breaths, “Just get in dammit.” 

He quickly slipped in and positioned himself behind you and tried to get under the water to clean his face and hand from your juices. 

“I just feel shitty, not about what we did, just that I forgot about her…” 

“I know, I forgot too, y’ don’ have t’ be so harsh on yerself.” 

“Ughhhh,” you let out and laid your head against Clydes’ broad chest. “I’m not mad at you, I just wish Mellie wasn’t mad at me.” 

“She’ll get over it, don’ worry.” He kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you, his hand tracing up and down your spine. You looked up at him and placed a kiss on his beard. 

“Thank you,” you sighed, “Now let’s wash off and get going.”

\-----

The ride to Duck Tape was quick, Clyde told you to follow him to the salon since you had never been before. You decided to drive in silence, wrecking your brain trying to figure out how to casually talk about your phone conversation. Had she really heard Clyde? Was she just messing with you? Clyde was sure Mellie would get over it, in fact, he said she was rooting for the two of you and was one of the masterminds behind getting you to the bar. So it was kind of her fault you ended up together. No like she forced you to ride his beautiful face but come on there was room to share the blame. 

The both of you pulled into the salon and you shut off your car and made it out as slowly as possible. You were dragging your feet to the front door, even though Clyde was far enough in front to hold the door open you semi wished he had gone inside by himself. 

Mellie was sitting in a salon chair, arms crossed, legs crossed, tapping her heel away on the tile. She stared at the two of you with unforgiving eyes, it felt like she was staring into your soul. 

“Hey Mellie, we made it…” you stuttered. 

“I take it y’all had a nice morning?” her eyes narrowed at the both of you. 

Gulping you looked at Clyde who was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with his sister. You were on your own. 

“I’m really so-“

Mellie burst out in laughter. 

“You two look so damn guilty!” She started holding her sides and tried to calm herself down but burst into another fit of giggles when Clyde turned around and walked outside. 

“I can’t even believe you answered your phone!” she motioned out to Clyde, “while doing THAT, with Clyde!” 

“Mellie I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting-“ you tried to explain yourself but found her laughter infectious. You started laughing and Mellie ran over to you and took you in a hug. 

“Now I know you’re sorry, just don’t make me go through that again, please.” 

“I won't, I promise!” 

You felt so relieved. You thought she was mad at you, but really she was so tickled by how stupid you were and clearly how horny you were to just answer the phone during a moment like that. She explained that her husband had always tried to do shit like that when she was on the phone but she never let him get away with it. You seemed to have changed her mind though. 

After a few minutes chatting about your evening, leaving out spicy bits for Clyde's benefit, you went outside to wrangle in Clyde. 

“You can come in now, she's not mad at us,” walking over to him sitting on the hood of his car. 

“I know she ain’t,” he sighed “it’s embarrassin’ though, I don’ want her thinkin’ of me like that.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up, now let’s get our hair cut and just move on with our day, okay?” 

Clyde grumbled as you pulled him up by his hands. Following you back inside Mellie did Clyde's hair first, seeming to try and get him to relax. You tried to strike up a conversation with Mellie since he was in no mood. 

“So Mellie, who is your husband?” you couldn’t remember if she had told you last night or not so it seemed like a good starting point.

“Oh his name's Joe Bang, we’ve been together for a couple years.” 

“How’d you two meet?” 

Mellie paused and shared a weird look with Clyde before answering. 

“Um I met him in 2017, he and Clyde were in prison-“ 

“Mellie,” Clyde growled at her. 

Prison? Clyde was in prison? This was news… 

“Wait what? Clyde, you were in prison?” you stared at him dumbfounded. How long was he in prison, why would Mellie marry a convict that Clyde met? Why did this never come up!? 

“Anyway, I started seein’ Joe after he got out and we got married about a year ago.”

“Oh okay… well, that’s nice,” you were trying to play off the bombshell that she dropped. 

Clyde's hair was finished in silence, as the two of you switched seats he hovered over you. 

“Sunshine, I gotta head home n’ take care of the horses n’ Leroy. I’ll be at the bar if y’ what t’ stop by.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you later?” offering him a smile in hopes he would tell you about the ‘prison’ thing at some point. Leaning down he kissed your forehead before walking out. 

——   
CLYDE POV

Clyde did not want to leave yet. He was so worried about Mellie and (Y/N) being alone together. There were so many things they could talk about in his absence. He wasn’t sure how the salon trip was going to go but he did not expect it turning out like that. He wasn’t expecting Mellie to start laughing at them when they came in, nor was he expecting her to bring up his time at Monroe.

He wasn’t ready to tell (Y/N) bout that yet, he was scared she would run away. He didn’t want her thinkin’ he was a criminal, he wasn’, he just didn’ drive ‘legally’ and he may have robbed a speedway. 

No big deal right? 

Right? 

It wasn’ long before Clyde made it home. He was greeted by Leroy at the front door who was so happy to see him. He had Earl come by and give him his medicine last night, and he was sure he hadn’t fed him enough. 

“Come on in Leroy, let’s get y’ some late breakfast.” 

Clyde was a good pet owner. He didn’ feed Leroy any artificial shit that clogged their arteries. He was a firm believer in givin’ dogs natural foods. So he was spoiled. Spoiled rotten, every mornin’ Clyde would make Leroy some bacon n eggs and they’d sit together before seein’ the horses. It wasn’ that Clyde meant to overfeed him, he just would beg him if he didn’ share his food and he couldn’ stand his puppy eyes. 

Clyde took the same care with feeding out to the horses, making sure that they were well fed with the best oats and hay that money could buy. Since he took them to shows he wanted to make sure their coats were shiny and they were healthy weights all year round. 

The silence around the barn calmed him, he had had a rough go of things as of late. Ever since meetin’ (Y/N), his usual routines were plagued with emptiness. He had felt it the day he met her and couldn’ shake the feelin’ that he was missin’ out on her company. 

She had such a warmth to her, genuine and caring. Albeit clumsy and a lil stubborn but she seemed to like him which in theory should’ve been enough. But no.   
It wasn’ enough. 

Every time Clyde was around (Y/N) he felt like he couldn’ get enough. He needed to show her how he felt, but now he was worried that she would be scared away from him. 

Makin’ his way back to the house he heard a beep from the answering machine. A message? Must’ve just missed the call… 

“Hey Clyde, it’s (Y/N). I just got done with my hair and was hopin’ we could talk and stuff. Call me back?” 

Shit. 

Clyde quickly grabbed the phone and began dialin’ (Y/N)’s number. He was prepared for the worst, she would want him to leave her alone after this mornin’. Clearly Mellie had told her about his sentencin’ and now she thinks he’s a know good criminal. He held his breath until the phone picked up. 

“Hello, this is (Y/N).”

“Hi, it’s Clyde,” he cleared his throat, “M’ sorry I missed yer call.”

“Oh, Hi Clyde!” 

“What did y’ want t’ talk about?”

A pause. 

“Well I just,” (Y/N) let out a long breath, this was it, “I just wanted to talk about us…I just don’t feel comfortable continuing-”

Clyde took a deep breath, “Ya I know darlin’, M sorry fer puttin’ y’ in those situations. I’ll let y’ be-”

“Clyde, will you let me finish?”

“O’course, sorry.” 

“I don’t feel comfortable continuing without us being…” another pause, “exclusive?”

Clyde dropped the phone. He was so sure she was goin’ to call and tell him to take a hike but now? Now she was tellin’ HIM, that she wanted to be exclusive! He scrambled and picked the phone up and (Y/N) didn’ seem to notice he was absent since she was still prattlin’ on ‘bout their situation. 

“Would y’ like t’ do horseback ridin’ Saturday?” he interrupted her word vomit. 

“Uh, well yes, but that doesn’t answer my earlier-”

“M’ not gonna ask y’ on the phone t’ be my girl, so jus’ be ready fer Saturday.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday, bye Clyde.”

“Bye Sunshine.”

\-----

You hung up the phone after Clyde said goodbye and nearly screamed into your pillow. You couldn’t believe Clyde was taking you horseback riding, it had been years since you rode one. Not since your days back in Montana for vet school. You didn’t even own riding clothes. You would have to go shopping, maybe Mellie would go with you and get you all set up before Saturday. 

It was a whole week away so you had time to prep, you were so relieved that Clyde had asked you out. It wasn’t a traditional date but Clyde wasn’t really a traditional guy you were finding out. Mellie had told you all about him after he left the salon. 

About how back in high school he was on the rodeo team and rode broncos at the fairs, Jimmy their oldest brother apparently was the football star so Clyde had tried to make himself someone different. Mellie also told you about him going overseas to Iraq. You didn’t want to pry Clyde about his arm but you had noticed his tattoo while the two of you were intimate and obviously had to ask someone. Apparently Clyde was a Green Beret in the Army for two tours before he was discharged due to the bomb blowing his lower forearm off. You couldn’t believe that he still was so independent. That type of injury had to have been so traumatic, but it was clear he took comfort in the animals and people he surrounded himself in. 

Walking over to your closet you ripped through half your clothes to try and find an appropriate outfit for riding. What was Clyde planning? Were you just doing a day ride, or were you doing an overnight camping trip? You should’ve asked more questions. Whipping through dozens of drawers of clothes you found nothing. Nothing that screamed ‘please make me your girlfriend’ with subtle tones of ‘fuck me in the bushes’. 

You wasted about ten minutes before caving and calling Mellie, telling her all about Clydes ‘plan’ to take you riding after you pushed about your relationship. Mellie squealed when she heard that Clyde was taking you on a ride and insisted on just the place to go shopping tomorrow for your outfit. 

——

Monday morning had come quickly and you were eager to get done so you could meet Mellie at the salon. You had no clue what to buy but you had been browsing online at boots and already had a few in mind. 

You also were meant to stop and grab some intimate wear in case things got spicy with Clyde while on the ride. 

Patients were coming in left and right, you barely had time to breathe between rooms. Between the vaccines and frantic pet owners coming in because their animals were overheating in the West Virginian heat, you couldn’t catch a break. 

Finally, 2 o’clock rolled by and you could check your phone and eat your lunch before closing in an hour. Plopping down in your office you started inhaling food and scrolled through your notifications. Texts and phone calls from patients were all over along with Snapchat’s from your old college friends, but one text caught your eye. 

It was an unknown number. 

"Hi Sunshine, can I ask you a question?" 

Must be Clyde, he’s the only one that calls you that. 

"Of course, what’s up?" 

Setting your phone down to gather your stuff to head to Mellies, it buzzed again. 

"Are you allergic to anything?" 

What? What could he possibly be asking about your allergies for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WOULD WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ALLERGIES   
> what could our Sweet Big Daddy be up to?


	7. Almost Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clyde are off on a camping trip which will have horseback riding and OTHER KINDS OF RIDING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update process, I have been going through a lot with new meds and I wasn't in the zone for writing. But I'M BACK and I MISSED CLYDE. Also, my boyfriend said this chapter was 'too long' but who cares?!

Saturday could not have come any slower, you were so ready for your outing with Clyde but the days dragged by like molasses. You had kept your texting to a minimum with him just so you’d appear more casual, and because he was really bad at replying. You weren’t sure if he had ever used a phone for texting before he met you, but his short replies were just enough to keep you excited for what was to come. 

You had offered to stay the night with Clyde on Friday so it would be easier to get up and go but he wasn’t a fan of you being at the ranch all by yourself. Which explains why now you were dragging yourself out of bed at 5 AM to drive to his place. “Fuck…” you groaned into your pillow when the alarm went off, rolling over and reaching for your phone you saw a couple of messages from Clyde. Rubbing your eyes you sat up and stretched before reading and starting your trek. 

Mornin’ Sunshine, I know y’r already packed but make sure y’ bring a swimsuit. 

“Whatever Clyde,” you yawned before grabbing your bags and shuffling out to the car. 

The drive to the Logan Ranch was quick, practically no one was on the road on this lazy Saturday morning. You even had time to stop and grab some coffee for you and Clyde. Pulling into the ranch you saw a horse trailer, attached to a truck you hadn’t seen Clyde drive before. The man himself was packing the truck bed full of coolers, bags, and other things you couldn’t recognize. 

“Morning handsome,” you called out. 

Clyde turned around and a smile split his face, setting down the equipment he walked over to your car. You got out as quickly as possible and Clyde engulfed you in a hug, effectively lifting you off the ground. “M’ so glad y’ came, I know y’r not a mornin’ person,” he smiled up at you before kissing your cheek. 

“Put me down I have stuff in my car,” you kicked your legs to emphasize your point. 

Once down Clyde rounded your car and grabbed all the bags before you could even help out. Leaving you holding two cups of coffee and a smile. “Let’s get going darlin’,” he called before climbing into the driver’s seat. Opening your door you almost spilled your drink when Leroy jumped up into your seat. 

“Down boy,” Clyde scolded, “That ain’t y’r spot today. Get in the back.” 

Poor Leroy looked at his dad so broken-hearted. He started to whine when Clyde grabbed his collar and tried to pull him into the backseat. “Clyde, he can sit on my lap,” you whined, you didn’t want Leroy to be crying the whole trip because you took his spot. 

“Sunshine, he’s a big dog,” he said, “Y’ don’ need t’ coddle him.” 

“Please Clyde?” 

He just sighed and dragged Leroy into his lap, grumbling at the dog as he started licking his face while you climbed in. Once you had the coffee settled, and your seatbelt on you patted your lap for the big baby. Leroy happily jumped into your lap, effectively knocking the wind out of you. Grunting you tried to situate him so you could breathe but fuck that dog was heavy. Whatever Clyde fed him was too much, but you didn’t want Clyde to know he was right so you decided to grin and bear it. 

“Y’ okay over there darlin’?” Clyde smiled at your groaning from Leroy. 

“Yup.” 

“The drives ‘bout two hours, so lemme know if y’ need a break.” 

You averted your eyes from his smile, he couldn’t win. Not today, so you just hummed back and began petting Leroy. This was going to be a long trip. 

\-----

Holy shit Leroy needs to go on a diet 

Your inner monologue was constant throughout the drive, Leroy never really settled on your lap, which earned many groans from you and snorts from Clyde every time you made a noise. He had tried to make conversation with you during the drive but you couldn’t pay attention because of the fat dog who kept kissing you. You didn’t even get the chance to drink your coffee because he had your left arm pinned under his butt. Clyde had offered a couple of times to give you your coffee but your pride wouldn’t let him feel like he was right. And also because you were slightly nervous with him driving with just his metal arm but he was in control the whole time, it just took you a minute to calm down about it. He had been driving for a while with one arm so you had no reason to worry. 

After another hour went by you had started to drift off to sleep when the ground changed into a bumpy gravel road. Jostled from your seat your eyes flew open to the new terrain. All around you were large trees, the windows were pumping in fresh mountain air, and if you strained enough you could spy a lake in between the brush. 

“We’re just up here Sunshine,” Clyde moved the truck to the right of the road. Somehow spying a smaller dirt road that seemed to be handmade. You were very worried about fitting with the truck and the horse trailer but Clyde seemed to know the area like the back of his hand. 

Once at the end of the slim road, there was a flat opening that was a driveway leading up to a small cabin with an even smaller barn to the left of it. You sighed at the sight of the cabin, you weren’t sure if you were camping in a tent but you secretly hoped for plumbing. With what you planned to be doing up here with Clyde you were thankful a shower was nearby. 

Clyde parked and immediately opened his door to stretch his legs and start unpacking. Leroy had left your lap to follow his daddy, which left you to finally breathe and flex your left arm after being pinned. Climbing out you took in a deep breath, it was so beautiful up here. You knew that West Virginia was known for its beautiful landscape, and from your time in Montana, you were used to the mountains but it had been so long since you were outside. You felt yourself tearing up thinking about home, you hadn’t been back since Josh… no, you weren’t going to let your last relationship ruin this nice time with your new guy. 

“Darlin’ can ya help bring these inside? I gotta get the horses out,” Clyde motioned to the coolers in the truck bed. Smiling back up at him you maneuvered to the end of the truck and started emptying the supplies Clyde had brought. Walking up the steps to the cabin you admired how homey it looked. Truly it was a quaint cabin that held memories for the Logan family, you felt honored that Clyde had even brought you here. Walking in you noticed scratch marks in the doorway, with names under them. You spied Clyde’s name along with Jimmy and Mellie, and some unknown person Sadie. You grinned at the family memory that marked the place. 

After dropping off multiple bags inside you used your free time to search through the cabin. It was very homey, you were thankful that the cabin did indeed have plumbing. Some more snooping brought you to the bedroom you and Clyde were to share, the bed didn’t at all look big enough to have both of you in it. You also assumed that Leroy would weasel his way in which made it even less appealing. Huffing you started unpacking your bags when you heard Clyde come inside. You could hear his boots hitting the floor and a pause, he must be taking in the cabin like you were. You wondered how long it had been since he last came here, had he brought others here? You shook your head before you started jumping to conclusions, bounding out of the room you met Clyde and sealed your lips in a kiss. 

“When do we get to ride?” you said before giving him another quick kiss. Clyde hummed into your lips before wrapping his arms around your waist. “That’s why I was comin’ in Sunshine,” he pulled back and started raking over your figure. Taking in a deep breath he closed his eyes and gave you a slower, more thoughtful kiss which you eagerly reciprocated. However, before the fun could even begin Clyde pulled back. 

“Y’ better go get changed,” he leaned and kissed your forehead, “Y’ won’t want t’ ride with those shorts on.” 

You rushed into the bedroom after Clyde separated the two of you to gather bags for the ride. You and Mellie had shopped for plenty of outfits to choose from for the weekend. You decided on wearing a baby pink bikini underneath your clothes in case there was a chance of water play, and plus they were only held together by strings which could prove helpful… You also got some comfy bootcut jeans that sat nicely over your old riding boots and a very thin plaid button-up. Mellie had also insisted that you buy a cowgirl hat, saying that it would drive Clyde crazy since he would chase after rodeo girls when he was younger. Once you were ready you pranced outside and approached Clyde who was facing two horses. 

You tapped his shoulder and cleared your throat so he could turn and look at you. And look he did, you were sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He couldn’t keep himself from staring, his eyes roamed all over your figure and settled on the ample cleavage your top gave you. 

“Howdy Cowboy,” you smirked at him and tipped your hat, “Are you ready to ride?” 

Clyde swallowed hard before bringing his eyes back up to meet yours, “I got somethin’ fer y’ t’ ride.” 

You giggled and swayed over to his side and pecked his cheek, not letting him get too close since you were actually eager to get going. “Which ones mine,” you whispered before pulling back and patting the horses. 

“What,” Clyde practically choked when you left him high and dry.

“Which horse do I get Clyde,” you said, “Don’t tell me one of them is for Leroy.” 

He cleared his throat and turned to face the pair with you, “No no, this one here is mine,” he patted the buckskin colored horse, “An that one's yers.” 

“What are their names?” 

“This mustang is Spirit, and his mare there is Rain.” 

“Oh like that old movie!” you practically squealed, Spirit was one of your favorite horse movies growing up. You and your sister would watch it almost daily, along with Barbie Swan Lake. 

“Huh,” Clyde looked at you confused, “What’r y’ talkin’ about? Those their names because I liked em…” 

“You really haven’t seen the old horse movie about these exact two horses!?” 

Clyde just looked at you like you had lost your mind. You obviously had to drop the subject and force him to watch it at a later date because right now you were close to blowing up. “Whatever,” you rolled your eyes and began mounting Rain, “Let’s get going before it gets too hot.” 

Mirroring your actions Clyde climbed on Spirit swiftly and put on his own cowboy hat, “Don’t fall behind darlin’,” he winked before setting off leaving you in the dust. 

\----- 

After riding for about 3 hours, Clyde had led you to a lakeshore. You had spent most of the early afternoon weaving through trees and up the mountain ridges. Rain was a very nimble horse and on more than one occasion you were able to outrun Clyde who would holler for you to stay close by, apparently, the ground was dangerous and ‘only he knew’ where it was safe. 

You dismounted at the shoreline, soaking in the sun and listening to the calm waves from the lake. It almost felt like a dream, being out here with Clyde. You weren’t sure of the last time you were able to have this kind of peace, certainly couldn’t remember the last time you rode a horse. But you were starting to see that being around Clyde would bring you simple pleasures you hadn’t allowed yourself in a while. Walking towards the sand you heard Clyde rustling through the bags that he brought, making a happy humming noise when he must’ve found what he was looking for. 

“Y’ mind helpin’ me set out this blanket,” he called from behind you. Turning around you saw he had a large blanket draped over his forearm, along with a small bag that was hiding supplies he must’ve packed.   
“Of course,” you smiled at him and grabbed the blanket. Spreading it out on the beach and then grabbing the bag from him while he got the horses some snacks and water. Settling down, the bag between your legs, you opened it up to see what he had brought. It was a pretty small bag, no larger than one of those cheap drawstring ones you would use as a child, but this one was a military green and seemed to be well used. It was heavy, heavier than you would think it should be, peeking inside you found bottles of water. Along with the water, there were a few beers, Clyde seemed to pack his favorite kind along with some fruity cocktails he must’ve thought you liked. You started unpacking the drinks, and underneath you found some little picnic items. After you had that all laid out there was still more in there. 

“Did you pack enough,” you called over your shoulder to him, because somehow he managed to pack an entire fridge worth of food. 

“What’re y’ doin’ over there?” 

“I’m unpacking this,” you raised the bag up, “Isn’t that what you meant for me to do?” 

Deciding not to delay the rest you dumped the contents into your lap. Out fell a leather journal, must be his you thought, along with a compass, flashlight, survival tools, and a strange velvet drawstring bag. You picked it up to inspect it more closely, it was a black bag, which had a couple of items inside. It didn’t seem like something you would bring out riding but maybe Clyde had a reason for it. Rolling your eyes and staring out at the waves you opened it and stuck your hand in. 

Cold. 

Curved. 

Metal. 

“What the fuck-” 

“Are you lookin’ through my stuff darlin’,” Clyde was suddenly behind you, snatching the black velvet bag from your hands. Huffing as he sat next to you and tucked it under his left leg. 

“What was that Clyde,” you waggled your eyebrows at him and reached over his lap to grab the item he swooped away from you. 

“It’s not yers,” he smiled back at you before leaning down and placing a kiss on your forehead.   
You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest, being sure to push out your breasts from your unbuttoned shirt. “Hmm,” you mused at him. 

“Could y’ hand me a beer darlin’, I’m thirsty after all that ridin’.” 

You pretended to not hear him, maybe the silent treatment would make him cave and show you the ‘surprise’ that he was hiding from you. “Sunshine?” he whispered again, hoping for your attention. You lifted your chin and looked off at the water, pretending again that he wasn’t there. 

“(Y/N) are you really poutin’ cause I took the bag from y’?” 

“Maybe.” 

Clyde huffed in amusement, reaching across your lap for a beer, making sure to skim the top of your left knee in the process. He settled once again, stretching his legs out and cracking open his beer. Humming after his first slow sip, glancing out at the mountains across the water. Maybe the silent treatment wasn’t a good idea, Clyde was already a man of little words, he must thrive off the quiet mountain air. You started thrumming your fingers to try and shake his calm, slowly getting louder and louder with your little movements. At some point, he was going to snap and finally give in to you. 

After 5 more chugs from his beer, he finally cleared his throat, halting you from your cacophony of noises. “I didn’ tell y’ earlier, but y’ look very pretty darlin’.” 

“Hmm,” you replied, not trying to be swayed by his honeyed words. 

Clyde chuckled and scooted closer to you, draping his arm around your shoulders, “I especially like yer shirt, it lookt very bouncy while we were ridin’.” 

You tried to hide your smile, of course, it was ‘bouncy’ because you had on a bikini top underneath. Your tits were practically screaming from being pushed up and down while Rain was trotting across the trails. In hindsight, it was not a good decision to wear the top, but damn you did look tantalizing. You turned to face Clyde, being sure to let your top open a little bit more, showing the suit underneath. “Well aren’t you a gentleman,” you whispered at him, bringing up a palm to rest on his chest. Clyde took that as an in and swooped in, capturing your lips in a kiss. 

You couldn’t help but moan into him, sweet lips pressing and sucking on your own. Tongue darting out to press to your own, begging for entrance to explore your mouth. Eagerly you obliged, savoring the sweet hoppy taste of his tongue, slightly pressing on his chest causing him to lay back as softly as he could. Once he was down he brought his right hand up to your lower back, pressing you into him as you now straddled him with both legs. You pulled away just a little, glancing down at Clyde’s face, his lips were all flushed, wet, and pink while his eyes were lazily opening and shutting. Trying to register the bliss that was your shared tastes. Quickly you used his confusion to reach under his left leg and grabbed the black bag. 

Springing off of him you ran towards the water giggling, trying to quickly figure out the contents of the velvet sack. Sticking your hand in again you met with the toys inside, not noticing that you were now in the shallow water. Soaking your boots and the ends of your jeans. Through your giggles, you now were able to inspect the objects more thoroughly, there were two items. One was a small smooth metal plug* of some sort and the other was a bottle of… 

Lube**. 

Clyde brought lube. 

You stared at the items in your hand for a long time. What the fuck was going on? Why did he bring these, on a horseback riding trip for starters? Was the lube why he asked about your allergies? Why was there a butt plug… what kinda shit was this cowboy expecting? You were so lost in your train of thought you didn’t even hear Clyde run after you into the water. Suddenly you were being lifted up from an arm wrapping around your waist, and another hand was taking the prizes from your grasp. “Y’ know it’s rude t’ open presents early Sunshine,” he chuckled while walking back to the blanket. 

Your eyes widened, was he planning on giving you these? It wasn’t like you were opposed to them, it was the opposite in fact. You had hoped that this trip was going to take your relationship to the next level. You had even mentioned it to Clyde the other day over text, and he knew that you wanted to set boundaries before the two of you continued down that road. But this just seemed so sudden and out of character for him, he was usually so timid and shy around you. Unless you took into account the morning the two of you were buried between the other’s legs, which surely wasn’t the shy man you had grown to know. 

Clyde plopped you down on the blanket, situating himself between your legs. Sitting back on his heels while holding the toys in his metal hand. “I’m sorry Clyde, I didn’t think they were… you know for me?” 

“Hmm,” he responded, trying to keep his gaze away from yours. He was clearly embarrassed, his plan of giving these to you didn’t go as he wanted it to. You reached up and placed your hands on his cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact. “Clyyyddddeeee,” you cooed, trying to get him to smile at you, “I’m not upset at them, just more surprised really.” 

“I’m sorry darlin’,” he huffed, “I was hidin’ em in my bag so y’ wouldn’ find em when y’ unpacked earlier. Was supposed t’ be fer later…” 

“Oh yeah,” you raised your eyebrows and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the chin, “When were you gonna give them to me, Daddy?” 

Clyde let out a huge sigh, the nickname you used seemed to melt his anxiety right away. He tucked his chin and brought his lips back to yours, hungrier than before. “Right after I asked y’ t’ be my woman,” he mumbled into your mouth. Wrapping his right arm around your waist and pressing you flush with his torso. You hummed into his kiss, working your mouths in tandem with one another. One of your hands slid up his face to tangle in his locks, pulling and knotting with his curls, while the other was skating down his chest. Feeling his muscles flex and relax with every movement forward. Silently coaxing you to lay back on the blanket, to which you obliged. 

With Clyde towering over you he broke your kiss and trailed light kisses along your neck. Making his way towards your chest, you started to unbutton your flannel so he could have better access. Clyde began nibbling and sucking into the supple flesh of your breasts, the more skin exposed to him, the more desperate his moans were. With your shirt finally opened all the way, Clyde brought his hand up to the bikini, softly squeezing and rubbing his thumb back and forth over your hardening nipples. 

“As pretty as this color is on y’, can this come off?” he mumbled between your breasts. You moaned back a yes and Clyde made quick work of untying the top knot of the suit, allowing the fabric to snag and catch on your erect nipples. Clyde leaned back on his knees, taking in the sight of your exposed chest, settling the toys he had been holding in his left hand and beginning to unbutton his own shirt. 

You sat up with him and threw off the rest of your tops, moving towards your drying boots. By the time Clyde had his shirt and undershirt off you were wrestling out of your jeans, eager to be bare before him. He grabbed your hands from your zipper, “Now hold on there, y’ didn’t answer my question.” 

“What question?” 

A deep exhale through his nose, “bout bein’ y’know…” he trailed off and threw his eyes to the side. 

“Clyde are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?” 

“Bout bein’ my lady (Y/N),” he looked at you with wide eyes, “I know y’ didn’ want t’ be doin’ stuff without a label n’ I’ve wanted y’ as mine fer some time.” 

Oh yeah, you thought. You had brought this up over the phone about a week ago since you didn’t want to just be a fling with Clyde, he was a genuine man and you wanted to know him as a partner. But this was the moment he decided to ask you? Both of you half-naked on a beach, you just finding sex toys in his bag, and with horses 20 feet away. 

You cleared your throat and reached out for Clyde’s face, grabbed his cheeks and gently tugged him down to you. “Of course Clyde, as long as that means you’re mine too,” you leaned up and gave him a soft and slow kiss making sure to memorize his lips. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Sunshine,” he smiled into your kiss before pressing you down to deepen it. Clyde moved his metal arm behind your back, seeming to cradle you against the ground while his other hand skated across your bare chest, pawing at your nipples before sliding down your stomach towards your jeans. You hummed into his mouth, coaxing grunts and groans as your hips bucked upwards to his touch. Clyde pulled at your buttons and soon was sliding his hand under your swimsuit bottoms.

You moaned into his touch, callused fingertips softly rubbing your folds. Getting slicked up with your arousal, you couldn’t help but gyrate your hips to his fingers, hoping for more friction. “Let’s get these off y’,” he whispered before breaking your kiss and turning towards your lonely breasts. You quickly wrestled your legs out of your jeans, shucking down your bikini too leaving you bare before him. Pressing on his chest you moved Clyde back onto his heels, hands moving towards his belt. 

A few moments later Clyde was up on his feet, throwing off his boots and frantically trying to get out of his jeans. You watched him, memorizing each muscle that rippled as he moved, you brought a hand down to your core to rub at your clit. Clyde’s eyes caught your wandering hand, “Go on an get yerself ready fer yer Daddy,” he pulled down his boxers finally releasing his aching cock. Your eyes widened at the sight, you had forgotten how big he was. His huge cock was swinging freely between his powerful legs, jutting out from his body with a slight curve upwards at the tip. It was hard and leaking precum, desperate to be buried in your tight pussy. He brought a hand to it and lazily started to pump himself while getting down on his knees in front of you. 

“Gimme yer hand,” he growled, reaching for your hand to replace his. Slicking up his length with your leftover wetness. Clyde moaned at your touch, hand barely able to fit around his girth. You brought your other hand below to cup his balls, heavy and begging to be played with. You leaned down and brought them to your mouth, moaning at the sweet-savory taste they held. You licked and sucked on them gently causing Clyde to throw his hand backward in pleasure. Your hands were lazily pumpkin him in time with your sucking. Taking one ball into your mouth and softly applying pressure with your tongue before popping it out loudly and moving to the next. Clyde’s metal hand came down to caress your hair while you continue your assault on his sack. 

“Spread yer legs baby,” his hand dropped down to your core. Trailing up and down your slit, collecting more of it on his fingertips. Paying extra attention to your entrance before dropping his fingers down lower towards your tight asshole. He gently pressed on your ring, earning a groan from you, and then trailing his fingers back up and sinking his middle finger into your core. 

“Oh fuck,” you moaned, “yes Daddy, yessss.” 

You pulled back from his balls, continuing your drag of his cock with one hand while the other was reaching for the lube bottle he brought. Clyde was pumping you full with his one finger but you were desperate for more. “Here baby,” you said while squeezing some on his fingers while they were pulled out, adding to the already delicious squelch coming from your pussy. Clyde groaned and proceeded to shove two fingers into your heat. Cock thrusting into your palm while you spit on his length to add to his precum. 

“Get on y’r hands and knees, let Daddy see y’ from behind,” he pulled back and waited for you to move. Quickly scrambling up on all fours, spreading your legs wide enough so he could get a glimpse of your wet folds, sticking your ass in the air. “Like this Daddy?” you asked breathless in anticipation. 

Clyde brought up his metal hand to your lower back, pressing it down causing your back to curve even more. Your ass was now directly in front of him, close enough to taste. 

And taste he did, bringing his lips up to your cheeks, being sure to bite and suck fresh marks into the supple skin. You moaned at the rough treatment, bucking back into him. He brought another hand up to spread your wetness from your folds up to your tight ring. Kissing your left cheek while he pressed again on your asshole, getting it all lubed up from your core. 

“Please Clyde, you’re driving me crazy. I need you,” you cried out trying to move his hand more and more. You needed him to fuck you, needed him to do really anything. You were so riled up. One last kiss to your cheek and he pulled back, settling on his knees behind you. “Since you' asked so nicely,” he lined his cock up at your entrance, “Try t’ be quiet, don’ wanna spook the horses.” 

He pushed in, fully sheathing his cock inside you with one thrust. The sheer stretch and length of him knocked the wind out of your lungs. Feeling like you could cum then and there. He pulled back just enough to keep the tip inside and placed both hands on your hips. Pressing back inside you, again and again, being sure to not pull out entirely. 

You were a moaning and crying mess, trying desperately to keep your voice down. Clyde was no different, each clench of your pussy around his cock made him groan. The sick slapping of skin filled the air around you. If anyone was floating on the water they sure were getting a show from the shoreline. Clyde was pounding into you like it was the last thing he would ever do, being sure to snap his hips back into harder and harder each time. You were so close, you propped yourself up on your hands and looked at him over your shoulder. 

He was a mess, hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. His pale skin was blushed from the chest all the way to the tips of his ears. He was grunting and groaning, watching his cock sink into your tight little pussy with each stroke. Looking up at you he smiled, leaning over you and capturing your lips in a small kiss, being sure to keep his pace even. You reached a hand down between your legs and started rubbing your clit, instantly clenching on him when you made contact. 

“Jesus fuck (Y/N), cum on my cock,” he panted, “Fuckin’ y’r so tight, please cum on me.” His begging was all you needed, you rubbed and rubbed being sure to keep in time with Clyde's thrusts. “Oh fuck Clyde I’m… I’ mm-” 

Your eyes rolled back into your head. Shoving your head down onto the blanket to hide your screams. You were clenching all around him, gushing on his length. Clyde roared as you came, coaxing his own release out of his cock. Pushing his hot sticky cum deep inside you where no one else had gone. His thrusts became slower and slower as you both came down from your high. Clyde leaned forward and softly kissed your shoulder, pulling out while he did. Your pussy squelched once he was out, begging to be filled again. Cum was pushed out of you, sticking to your legs. 

Rolling on your side you were breathless looking at Clyde. He was laying on his left side, head angled to lay on the ground. Breathing heavily and just staring at you like you were the most important thing in the world. His eyes were dancing all across your face, memorizing the sweat and tears that had fallen on your cheeks. 

“That was amazing,” you said after finally catching your breath. 

“Better than I imagined,” he smiled at you. You couldn’t stop staring at each other, not wanting to move from your cocoon of post-sex bliss. Nothing in the world mattered now but the two of you. Behind you, Spirit snorted at you both causing Clyde to break contact with you and acknowledge the horses. “We should probably pack up, Leroy’s probably torn the place apart with us bein’ gone so long.” 

You hummed at him and began sitting up, grabbing your respective clothes in silence. Once the both of you were dressed and the bag was repacked Clyde grabbed your hand and kissed it, “We should ride back slow, don’ want y’ bein’ sore.” 

You snorted at him and put on your hat, “I think I’ll be okay, boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh FINALLY we have sex. 
> 
> *Here is the plug he brought us ;): https://sextoynerds.com/reviews/njoy-pure-plug-stainless-steel/
> 
> **Here is the lube he brought, it's actually a really great lube. I use it along with another: https://www.adameve.com/sex-lubes/anal-sex-lubes/sp-sliquid-naturals-sassy-lubricating-gel-92290.aspx


	8. Cowgirls in Kuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have gone by since you and Clyde were in the mountains and your relationship takes a turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: VIOLENCE THERE IS VIOLENCE AND BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER. I am SO SORRY BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN.   
> If you are uncomfortable reading about physical assault PLEASE skip this chapter.

“Sunshine could y’ bring me some dinner?” Clyde grumbled through the phone, “I forgot t’ pack some before I left an the bar is packed tonight.” 

“Of course baby,” you started rummaging through the fridge, “I’ll be there in 20 okay?” 

“Okay. Thank y’.” 

“You’re welcome, bye.” 

It was rare for Clyde to forget food. Usually, he would steal whatever leftovers you had in your fridge, or on the rare nights you could eat together you would bring him food to the bar. After your cabin trip, you and Clyde had been ‘steady’ for about 2 months. Spending time at each other’s houses, spreading personal items in each other's space. Both of you shared house keys, and sometimes if Clyde was really lonely after work he would come to your house and sleep in until it was time for you to head to work. It was a wonderful routine, you felt so safe and secure in the rhythm. Clyde was sweet, attentive, and so loving towards you. 

Not a day went by without Clyde reminding you how beautiful you were, how much he appreciated you, or how much you meant to him. Nothing else mattered to him except your happiness and that was true both ways. You enjoyed his company, and every day he taught you something new. Everything was going so well you weren’t sure what to expect next! 

You climbed into the car and started towards the bar. Not really thinking about putting on a nice outfit, you wouldn’t stay too long since you worked in the morning. You had thrown together some leftover Lasagna, one of Clyde’s favorites, and some other odds and ends in case he got hungry again during his shift. 

Parking at the bar you saw how packed it was, most of the cars were out of state plates. It wasn’t rare, Duck tape was off the highway so lots of people came through before checking into a motel. Walking up the steps you noticed a truck that you thought looked familiar, an old Chevy. Each piece looked like it was from a different truck, and it was covered in mud. However, the plates were from another state so you paid it no mind. 

Earl greeted you at the door, “Howdy miss (Y/N), Clyde’s pretty busy tonight. Outta towners are here.” 

“Well, He asked me to bring him dinner so he better make some room for me!” 

He smiled and let you in, dozens of people inside. You could barely hear the jukebox playing over the loud crowds around the pool tables. You glanced around and saw groups of men circling around the few women in the bar. Most were regulars that wouldn’t take any shit from men who weren’t respectful, but you were glad that Clyde had help in case things got out of hand. 

Behind the bar you saw Clyde, your big bear of a man was moving so fast filling drink orders. Next to him was Joe Bang, Mellie’s husband, barking at customers to stay off the pool felts and also handing out beers. You wondered where Mellie was, usually, she helped with the bar. Ever since Jimmy moved to be closer to his daughter, she and Joe had helped out with Duck Tape. 

Walking behind the bar you placed his food in the mini-fridge, smiling at Joe when he waved at you. 

“Hi baby, do you want me to help out for a little?” you placed your hand on Clyde’s back. Instantly you felt how stressed out he was, this many people around him made him nervous. Especially since most were from out of town and they liked to ask questions about his arm. 

“Here y’ go,” he nodded to a customer, “Hi darlin’ sorry, it’s so busy.” 

He leaned forward giving you a quick kiss before rushing out from behind the bar, barking at some young kid that thought it was a good idea to throw a pool cue. You stood there watching Clyde escort the gentlemen and his friends out of the bar, saying that they needed to respect the property and whatnot. Sighing you turned back around and started taking simple orders, not being a bartender you just knew how to get people beers and that stuff. Besides, it looked like a beer-drinking crowd. 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” a voice called over the bar. 

You instantly froze, you knew that voice. It had been a while, but the voice was familiar. 

“You left me to become a barmaid? Pathetic,” they called again, “Even for you.” 

Whipping around you stared at the cold dead eyes of your ex, Josh. Sitting at the bar, about 4 empty beers in front of him as he nursed his 5th. 

“Excuse me?” you croaked out. You had to do a double-take, there was no way that Josh was here, how could he know where you were? You had changed your phone number, even gotten a new car, and you were sure you didn’t allow your vet clinic to post your picture on their website in case he went snooping.   
You turned slightly towards Clyde, unsure if you should call out to him or not. Although the two of you had been together for a couple months, you hadn’t told him everything about your past. Especially leaving out the parts where your ex used to beat you senseless, or how you ran so far your feet bled just so you could get away from him. 

Josh must’ve seen you look at him and he started laughing, “Oh and now you’re dating a cripple? What kinda man is that?” He chugged his beer, “Fuckin’ disrespectful is what you are. Leaving me and now, here is where I find you?” 

You couldn’t speak, afraid of screaming in front of everyone. You tried to get closer to Joe but he was too busy dealing with other customers to even pay you any attention and unfortunately you could hear Clyde by the front laughing with Earl about something. 

“What? You not gonna talk?” 

Looking around the room you tried to see anything you could defend yourself with. You didn’t think Josh was stupid enough to do anything in front of everyone but you couldn’t be too sure. Spying Clyde’s office in the distance you started scooting away from the bar. 

Once you were about a body length away from Josh, never breaking eye contact, you sprinted. Pushing around the bar and through patrons, tears streaming down your cheeks. Thank god the bar was full or else people would’ve heard your sobs. Unfortunately, Josh had other plans, whipping around and grabbing your wrist. 

“You gonna fuckin’ run again?!” He had you pinned to a table, his sweaty hand was pressing your cheek to the wood. You were full-on crying now, the entire bar silent and staring at the encounter between you and the ‘stranger’. 

“Please let go of me, Josh,” you whispered. 

He pressed you down harder, your arm pinned behind your back. You felt like it was going to break and he had you in a cobra grip. “No, you don’t get to talk after what you did to me!” 

He lifted you off the table and suddenly you were thrown towards the bar, slamming into the stools. Crying into your arms, pleading for someone to help you. You looked through your hands, sure that Josh was about to kick you in the face when suddenly he was taken down by a large figure. 

In one fluid motion, Josh was on the floor knocked out cold. Blood seeping from his nose and mouth. You closed your eyes in fear as the boots came closer to you, above you, you heard his voice, “Joe get the fuckin’ police down here. Have em pick up this deadbeat.” 

Clyde. 

Of course, it was Clyde. He must’ve heard the commotion from outside and came in when Josh threw you. You sobbed even harder into your arms, acutely aware that you may have broken your wrist when you landed. 

You were scooped in the air, cuddled into Clyde’s chest as you cried. You didn’t dare move, paralyzed from what just happened. 

“I’m takin’ her t’ the hospital. Lock up after the police leave,” Clyde growled at Joe. 

“Sounds good big boy.” 

Wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his neck you cried into Clyde’s neck. Shaking from shock, every movement was shooting pain through your wrist but you didn’t want to be put down. Clyde was carrying you with his metal arm, secure under your ass, and he walked out of the bar towards his car. 

Opening up the passenger door he gently placed you inside, securing your seatbelt and shutting the door. He walked around the car and waved goodbye to Earl who just stared at you with an open mouth. Clyde climbed in, starting the car and drove out of the parking lot. No words were shared between the two of you, all that filled the air were your hiccuped sobs followed by Clyde’s deep breaths. 

\----- 

The two of you sat in the emergency room lobby for about 20 minutes, Clyde had his arm around you the whole time. Giving you small kisses on your forehead and whispering “It’s okay darlin’,” every few minutes. 

Finally, the two of you were called back. Clyde quickly explained what happened to the doctor who was checking out your arm. Josh had managed to throw you against the barstools, leaving you with plenty of bruised ribs. On top of that, she assumed you did break your wrist when you landed, which meant x-rays. After going over the incident with both of you she excused herself to get the machine ready for you. 

“I’m sorry Clyde,” you whispered. 

“Why are y’ sorry? Y’ have nothin’ t’ be sorry bout darlin’,” he stood up in front of you. Placing his big paw on your knee, giving it a big squeeze. “Y’ don’ ever need t’ be sorry (Y/N).” 

You gulped, “Is your hand okay?” 

Clyde smiled at you, looking down at his knuckles which were barely bruising. “Y’ don’ need t’ worry about me. I was in the’ Army remember?” 

“Oh do they train you to punch assholes in the Army?” you hiccuped. 

“Sorta baby,” he kissed your forehead, “M’ sorry I was outside when he found y’. We probably wouldn’t be here if I had done my job.” 

You looked up at him. His eyes were searching yours, full of honesty and love. No one had ever protected you like he had, or even taken it out of your abuser. Even when you told your ‘friends’ about Josh they didn’t believe you, saying you were overreacting. But here and now you were being cared for by a man who desperately wanted you in his life. You felt the urge to tell him how you felt, how much you loved and appreciated him at this moment. 

“Miss (Y/N), the x-ray machine is ready for you!” 

“Oh, okay,” you pushed Clyde away from you. Moving out of the room with the tech, bringing you to the x-ray machine. She instructed you to take off your shoes and any other metal objects. She ran through a couple of cautionary questions like ‘have you had any issues with x-rays before’ and ‘is there any chance you’re pregnant’, all the normal questions. 

After about 10 minutes they escorted you back to the room where Clyde was waiting. He was sitting in one of the chairs, it was too small for his massive body. Staring down at his phone with a frown. 

“What’s wrong baby?” you asked, taking a seat on the table again. 

“Nothin’ just worried bout y’.” 

You sighed, looking down at your wrist. It was bruising really badly. If it wasn’t for Clyde, Josh probably would’ve done much more. You met his gaze again, taking a deep breath, “Clyde. Thank you. For this and for protecting me. I know I haven’t told you a lot but it means so much to me.”

“Of course Sunshine. There’s nothing in the world that would stop me from protectin’ y’.” 

You smiled, wanting to blurt out those three little words again but of course fate had other plans. 

“The x-rays looked good,” your doctor burst in, “Just a small hairline fracture. Should take about a month to fully heal. We will be putting you in a cast.” 

Nodding you looked over at Clyde who was sitting there with a pout on his face, “Okay that’s okay.” 

“However,” she sighed and set down her paperwork, “It wouldn’t be wise for you to be getting thrown around like that anymore considering you’re pregnant.” 

For the second time tonight, you froze. Pregnant? You couldn’t be pregnant, you were on the pill. Even though you and Clyde fucked like rabbits but you were really good at taking your birth control. Well pretty good, there were a couple times when you were late with taking it but that couldn’t have been the case for you getting pregnant. 

“We’re pregnant?” Clyde whispered next to you. 

“Yes, about 5 weeks pregnant. Came back from your urine sample earlier. I recommend getting in with a gyno here quickly since you’ll want to know if any harm has come to the baby.” 

“Okay,” you whispered back at her. She went on and on about your wrist after that, wrapping it in a cast and telling you how to take care of it but everything was turning into white noise. You couldn’t get over that you were pregnant, with Clyde Logan’s baby. Both of you were awestruck at the news. 

Before you left you made an appointment with the doctor she recommended for the next morning and Clyde drove the both of you to his house. Leroy greeted you at the door, following his master inside for some late-night snacks. You picked up your phone and let your office know you would be out for a couple of days, the injury and the news left you wanting some alone time with Clyde. 

The both of you made it to his bedroom. You had your own drawer in it, filled with pajamas and extra work clothes in case you forgot, and your nightstand had flowers and a phone charger for you. Clyde made sure you had everything you needed whenever you stayed, saying that his house was your house. You settled on the bed, staring up at Clyde who was taking off his work clothes. 

“So…” you coughed, “What uh-what do you think?” 

He furrowed his brow, “Bout what?” 

“About the weather,” you snapped at him, “The fuckin’ baby Clyde! What do you think about this?” 

He sighed and sat down next to you, pulling off his prosthetic arm and setting it on the nightstand. “It’s not up t’ me darlin’. This is yer choice an’ I will respect yer wishes.” 

You stared at him dumbfounded. You weren’t talking about that at all, you just wanted to know what his opinion on it was. Earlier today he had defended your honor, almost breaking his hand in the process, and now he was being weird about having children with you. Not like the two of you had an in-depth conversation yet, but you wanted to know what he wanted, especially since you were so close to saying the L-word earlier. 

“Please,” you grabbed his hand, “Just tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Clyde took in a deep breath, “I think,” he coughed, “I think yer gon’ be the most beautiful momma I’ve ever seen.” 

“Clyde,” you choked. 

“An’ I’m not jus sayin’ this because of it, but I love you (Y/N). I have for a while an’,” he sniffled pulling you into his arms, “I would love t’ raise a family with y’.” 

You cried into his chest, “Oh Clyde, I love you too!” 

Both of you held each other, crying into each other's necks. Placing deep kisses on your lips when you finally broke free, looking deep into each other’s eyes. Even though the night had started shitty, the two of you had come out the other side with wonderful news and signs of your love for one another. 

“We should get to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow,” you grinned at him, wiping the tears from both your cheeks. 

“Okay sunshine,” he took a deep breath, collapsing next to you and pulling you into his chest. “I love you, it’s gonna be alright.” 

“I love you too Clyde,” you sighed kissing his chest, “Goodnight baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daddy Clyde was just tryna lay some PIPE AND HE DONE GOT US KNOCKED UP. Also, I'm sorry for the late update, this fic has a lot in it and unfortunately, I see Clyde as a family man and dad Clyde gets me WET.


	9. Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clyde have a doctors appointment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make it clear that, NO. I am not a woman who has had kids or wants kids. I am doing all of this research from the internet and my sister, who has a child of her own. And she is a blessing and will be helping me to accurately have this whole pregnancy thing throughout the fic because I see Clyde as a dad, along with a Daddy! But that’s where this is going. If you’re not into it I would urge you to read my other fics or someone else’s! :) 
> 
> TW: NSFW, lots of pregnancy talk. Some fluff and us being hormonal. Also Clyde is daddy. Also pregnancy sex.

You woke up with the urge to vomit. Throwing the blankets off your body, rushing towards the bathroom. Completely ripping Clyde’s hold on your body in the process. You were bent over the toilet bowl, throwing up whatever you ate for dinner the night before. Shaking and silently crying, you felt like you were dying. 

“Y’ okay Sunshine?” Clyde grumbled from the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

You opened your mouth to respond but instead threw up again in the bowl. Crying harder into it, unable to answer him because of the fucking baby. You heard Clyde pad into the bathroom, pulling your hair back into his hand, “It’s okay, just breathe. Do y’ need some water?” 

“Mhm,” you cried. Trying to keep your mouth closed to try and force away the morning sickness. You grabbed your hair from his hand, tying it up in a messy bun so you could sit back and clean up your mess. Clyde had gone to the kitchen to fetch your water, leaving you alone in the bathroom. You stared at the tiles, unable to move. You had a throbbing headache and your stomach was doing backflips, any sudden movement felt like it would cause you to retch all over again. 

“Here baby,” Clyde cooed, “Let’s get y’ a shower before we go.” 

You gulped down the water, desperate to rid the taste from your mouth. Gasping once you finished the glass you lifted it to Clyde who took it from your hands. Collecting yourself from the floor you braced yourself on the wall, not wanting to stir the pot. 

Clyde wrapped his left arm around you, trying to keep you stable while he reached around towards the shower handles. Allowing the water to get nice and warm for you, he pulled on your pajamas. Silently asking you to dress down so you could clean off inside. You obliged him and climbed into the stream. Instantly feeling the relief on your tired muscles. It was only the first day knowing you were pregnant and you felt like shit, maybe the ignorance was the best course of action during this. You probably could’ve gone a couple more weeks before you caught on, allowing yourself some calm before the storm. 

You heard rustling on the other side of the curtain, Clyde was probably getting your towels from the hanger, “You can get in baby, I’d feel better if you came in.” 

“Are y’ sure? I don’ wanna intrude,” He called from the sinks. 

“Come on big bear, we both need to clean up before the doctor.” 

Moments later Clyde stepped in behind you, careful to not get too close in case you weren’t being honest of wanting him in there. “Good morning, I would kiss you but I don’t think you want that,” you giggled at him. 

Clyde finally smiled, “S’okay, it can be a quick one.” 

You both kissed, a nice morning greeting. You hummed at his lips, savoring the soft sleepy pink they were when he woke up, leaving him so kissable. Clyde smiled at you, pulling you into his arms giving you another kiss before smothering the rest of your face in love. Eliciting a giggle from your throat as you tried to get out of his grasp since the two of you had somewhere to be today. 

“Stop movin’ lemme love you darlin’,” Clyde wrapped around you harder, causing you to squeal when his hand came to roughly grab your ass. “Clyde! Stop it we have stuff to do today!” 

Clyde groaned, releasing you after giving you a couple hundred more kisses. The both of you quickly cleaning each other, stealing small kisses between washing yourselves off. 

Both you and Clyde were nervous, the car ride to the hospital was completely silent. You kept fidgeting with your shirt, unsure of what to talk about when there were so many questions unanswered. Were you both ready to raise a child together? You both had just confessed being in love just last night, and now you were expected to add another human to the equation? Would you raise it like a family or would you both just share the responsibilities like a divorced couple… 

Clyde had pulled into the parking lot, shut off the car and climbed out. Rounding to your door and opening it for you like the gentleman that he was. Because that’s all he has ever been, a gentleman, there was no way he was going to have you raise his child without help. It must just be your pregnant brain already succumbing to the hormones raging in your veins. 

\----- 

The waiting room was full of other couples, sitting together and smiling back and forth. Unlike you and Clyde who sat in silence. Staring at the ground, desperate for the nurse to call you back. Clyde wrapped his arm around you and placed a kiss on your forehead, “It’s okay, no matter what happens I’ll be right there with y’.” 

“Okay,” you whispered back, nuzzling into his shoulder. Relief filled your lungs, breathing in the love between the two of you. No matter what, Clyde would be there and that’s all you could ask for. 

“Logan family, we’re ready for you.” 

You followed the nurse back to your room, Clyde hot on your trail. Both of you were wanting evidence that you were pregnant after you guys could talk about the future but now you just needed to see ‘it’. 

Settling in you answered all the medical questions, letting them know this was your first visit to your birth plan. The nurse was lovely and open with you, understanding that this was a surprise for sure. After she spoke, she left, allowing you to change for the ultrasound and examination by the doctor. 

Clyde was silent in the corner, trying to fit in the tiny chairs they had for guests of the patient. He mainly just smiled and nodded at whatever you said to the nurse, not wanting to interrupt your answers. He noticed you staring at him, and gave you a small smile, exhaling a deep breath. He looked like he hadn’t slept very well, the poor guy was already stressed about the Josh incident and now he had a baby to look after. 

“I love you, Clyde,” you cooed, trying to settle his nerves. 

“I love you too Sunshine,” he gave you a big smile, “Sorry, I just don’ like hospitals.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll be out of here in no time. We’re gonna have to figure out how to tell your family though…” 

Clyde laughed, “We’ll figure that out later, I’m not too worried bout that.” 

The door flew open, causing you to jump, “Alright Logan family, how are we feeling today?” 

“Uh-Okay I guess,” you smiled. 

“She had some mornin’ sickness today,” Clyde quickly butt in. Earning a glare from you, not that you were trying to hide that fact but she didn’t need to know everything. 

“Ah, that’s fairly normal for how far along you are, let’s get you set up,” she smiled at you, pulling the equipment for the ultrasound next to you. “Dad you can come over here while we do it, get a first look at your baby.” 

Clyde nervously stood and came over next to you, placing a hand on yours. You squeezed his hand back, ready for the cold gel to be on your belly. The doctor smoothed it out on your flat stomach, allowing you to get used to the cold sting for a moment before placing the doppler on your skin. You were so nervous, not completely ready to see the reality of your baby, maybe it had all been a fluke and you weren’t pregnant. That would make everything so much easier. 

Your doctor was quiet, staring at her screen not focusing on you. Clyde was nervous too, his hand squeezing yours again, “Is everythin’ okay?” he choked out. She shook her head quickly, smiling like she was woken from a trance. 

“Oh yes, everything is good,” she moved the doppler, “Actually it’s fantastic.” She beamed at the both of you, causing you to let out a deep breath. Clyde visibly relaxed along with you, ready to see your baby. 

“Here have a look,” she smiled. Turning the monitor towards the both of you, you were faced with a dot on the screen. Just floating around in the blackness, having no worries except to grow within you. 

“Ope-that’s weird,” she furrowed her brows. She moved the doppler to the left and another dot came on the screen, moving towards the original speck. 

“What’s that?” you spit out. 

“I’m not sure, but it looks like you are having twins!” Clyde’s grip on your hand tightened, causing you to wince at his strength. 

“Twins,” Clyde whispered. 

“It looks like it! I’ll have to get a second opinion but-Oh what the fuck-,” she furrowed her brows again, moving the doppler across your belly towards, 

“What’s that!?” you winced.   
“Congratulations Logan family, you’re having triplets!” She had the biggest grin on her face. Staring at you and Clyde like you had won the lottery… 

“See right here,” she pulled out a pen, “This is #1, #2, and #3!” She had circled the three floating specks, moving the doppler around to make sure to get enough angles for the pictures. 

“Triplets,” you whispered, “Are you sure?” 

She looked at you with big eyes and sighed, “It looks like it, I have to say this is my first time with triplets. Most people don’t get this lucky.” 

Lucky? 

LUCKY?! 

Between Clyde’s death grip on your hand and the now three leeches he planted inside you, you felt like the most unlucky person in the world. You weren’t sure how to speak, every word dying in your throat. It felt like the walls were closing in on you, nowhere to run and hide from the hand you were dealt. 

“Mr. Logan are you alright, you look a little pale?” 

Suddenly Clyde collapsed on the floor, his knees completely giving out. Both you and the doctor screamed, he was a large man and he had fainted in a very ungraceful matter. Managing to pull down the medical equipment with him. He even landed on his prosthetic leading to a very loud clanking sound in the tile. 

“Oh my god, Clyde,” you screamed out, leaping off the table. Smearing the gel all over your shirt in the process. Grabbing Clyde’s face and trying to shake him awake, “Baby wake up!” 

“Miss (Y/N), let’s just try to sit him up and we can get him to wake up,” your doctor tried to pull you off of him. 

You shook him again, “Clyde fucking Logan wake up! You’re not leaving me with triplets you fuck!” 

As quickly as he passed out, he came to. Red cheeks in your palms, taking in deep slow breaths as his eyes opened. Groaning as he moved his weight from his bad arm, leaning against the door. “Is everything alright in there?” someone knocked from outside. 

“We’re fine, just had an accident,” your doctor yelled, “Are you alright Mr. Logan?” 

“M’sorry,” he grumbled. 

“Let’s get you in a chair,” you whispered, pulling him up by his shoulder. Once he was settled your doctor left to go grab some water and get you some paperwork to read at home. Since you were having triplets, she wanted you to follow a strict regime. Low activity, followed by extra portions and plenty of rest was required of a woman in your position. She also had made a point about the ‘largeness’ of the father that would influence the growth of the triplets. Since he was so big, the babies could grow much faster than normal if you stayed on an appropriate diet. 

After the fainting fiasco, you and Clyde went through the rest of the appointment like mimes. Unable to process the fact that instead of one baby, you were having three. No one in your family had twins, or even a whiff of triplets. It had to come from the Logan family but you weren’t sure. Of course you were excited, but mainly worried. 

Your doctor sent you both on your way, making sure Clyde had someone to talk to if he got so panicked that he passed out again. Along with midwives and birthing classes for you both to attend to prepare for the baby's birth. She was even able to give you and Clyde a birthdate, May 15th, 2021. The date sounded fake, but 9 months you would be giving birth to a Logan football team. 

\----- 

Clyde was so embarrassed that he had passed out in the doctor’s office, but fuck he wasn’t ready for triplets. He and (Y/N) had barely talked about the one baby and now it was three to deal with. With the horses, the bar, and being in a loving relationship with her he didn’t know how the kids would fit into the equation, but he knew one thing, and that’s that he loved (Y/N). With all his heart, he would do anything for her. 

The two of them went to the bar, Clyde had to get things ready for opening since he wasn;t there to close the night before. Both he and (Y/N) were huddled in the office, she was shuffling through the ultrasound pictures while Clyde was browning through his bank statements. 

Now was the time he was thankful for the heist, not that he planned on having kids anytime soon. But the cushion was enough to keep them afloat, not that he wanted to share the information of his ‘riches’ with the love of his life. They needed to work things out, since now everything was multiplied by three. 

“So Sunshine,” he looked up from his paperwork, “How y’ feelin’?” 

She dropped her hands into her lap, “How am I feeling?” 

“Yeah, bout,” he cleared his throat, “the babies?” 

“How I’m feeling about the fact that you knocked me up with THREE KIDS!” (Y/N)’s face instantly got red, unable to control the volume of her voice. “I’m sorry. I’m just. Stressed out. How-how are we going to do this Clyde… We don’t” 

“Calm down, it’s gonna be okay-” 

“You don’t know that Clyde!” She snapped, “We don’t even live together, and now this?” 

“I know baby-” 

“You need to be more upset about this.” 

“(Y/n),” Clyde yelled, “Jus breathe, we’ll figure it out. Now it’s not what I imagined but…” 

He looked down at his hands, this wasn’t his plan. Clyde didn’t even imagine himself in a relationship or even having kids after the accident. He always assumed people wouldn’t be able to love him enough to look past the arm, but now he had really hit the lottery. He was so lucky to have (Y/N), and now he had three babies to love and bring into the world. 

“Clyde, how can you be so calm about this-”

“I think we should get married,” He blurted out. 

She froze, staring at him from her chair, “What?” 

“I wanna marry y’ (Y/N). I know it’s fast but we don’t gotta do it now. I jus want y’ to know I’m in this for us, not just the kids.” 

“You wanna marry… me?” 

“I do.” Clyde got up and walked around the desk to stand right in front of her. “I love you, and I,” he got down on one knee, “I don’t have a ring yet I wasn’t plannin’ on proposin’ this early on. But I knew it the minute I saw y’.” 

(Y/N)’s eyes welled up with tears, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. “Oh Clyde, you realize you’re stuck with me now right?” 

He laughed and grabbed her hands, “Y’d have to fight me off with a stick Sunshine, You’re the one whose stuck.” 

\----- 

You sat in the office for a couple of hours after that, just wanting to be close to Clyde. Unable to wipe the smile off your face after his ‘proposal’. He was so sweet, and he seemed to have a plan for the babies and you were more than willing to let him take the reigns. 

At around 3:30 you felt like it was time to head home, maybe start working on some baby shower wishlists. Call your family and let them know, you know, responsible adult things. “Y’ goin’ somewhere baby?” Clyde called from the doorway, he had been cleaning off tables and setting down chairs for opening. 

“Yeah, I was gonna go home,” you sighed, “Maybe get started on some lists.” 

“Are y’ goin’ t’ the ranch? Make sure t’ give Leroy his meds. I completely spaced this mornin’.” 

“Why would I go there?” You blurted out, Clyde's face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Because we’re havin’ babies? An I want y’ home.” 

“Is that how you’re asking me to move in with you,” you crossed your arms over your chest. 

Clyde stared at you for a moment before looking down at the floor, “Well yeah. I don’ want y’ all alone at yer house Sunshine... Besides y’ can pick out the babies rooms.” 

“Mhm,” you smiled and walked up to him, “Sure baby, I’ll move in with you.” 

You gave Clyde a kiss, being sure to show him how grateful you were for his support. “Well I better get going,” you whispered and scratched his beard earning a low growl from him. 

“Not yet yer not,” Clyde whispered, pushing you into the office. Shutting the door behind him, and pouncing on you. Both of you were moaning and rubbing on each other, desperate and wet kisses across your necks and cheeks. You wanted him, even more now that you knew how he felt about you, it felt so new and so… hot. 

Clyde pulled back and spun you around, pinning you face down on his desk. “Gotta be quick darlin’, Joe comes in soon.” 

You giggled as Clyde’s hand snaked around to your pants, pulling the elastic down and leaving you bare for him. Roughly rubbing against your folds, groaning when he felt how wet you were just from making out. 

“Come on fuck me Daddy,” you moaned into the desk. Already drooling all over the wood, bucking your hips into his hand. You heard his belt loosening and his zipper pulled down, even though you couldn’t see him you knew he was painfully hard. 

“Y’ better be quiet,” he growled. Bringing his head to your wet hole, pushing in slowly from behind. “M’ gonna fill y’ up baby.” 

He pushed in all the way, smacking his balls into you. Hitting your clit just right, causing you to bite back a moan. Clyde had you pinned with his metal arm, pressing into your shoulder blades, his other hand gripping your hip. His cock slipped in and out of you, pulling moans and squelches from the intense stretch of his girth. 

It felt incredible, you could barely breathe, every thrust knocked you harder into his desk. The legs squeaking under his strength. He picked up the pace, punishing you with his fat cock, hitting your full womb every time. 

You were a mess, unable to move, unable to think about anything other than his cock. One particularly hard thrust and you squealed. 

“Gotta be quiet Sunshine,” he scolded, “Daddies gonna fill y’ with his cum. Just gotta be quiet fer me.” 

“Mhmm,” you moaned. Unable to stop your hand from flying to your clit, needing to cum with him. “Fill me Daddy, I need it.” 

Clyde growled again, pushing even harder into you, “Cum Sunshine, cum on my cock right now.” 

You squealed again, rubbing yourself raw. Trying to match his rhythm, you pushed yourself over the edge. His cock pulling a blinding orgasm out of you, surely soaking him in your juices. “Cum in me Clyde, please.” 

One more hard thrust and he stilled, filling you with his load. Already expelling out of your full pussy, you bucked your hips back into his, wanting to keep more of his release inside you. He patted your hip, pulling out. Leaving a string of cum from his cock to your hole, clenching around his absence and pushing out his spend. You pressed yourself up, stretching your back and sighing. 

*Knock Knock Knock* 

“Could you two keep it down, I’m tryna get ready for work!” 

You sighed again, of course, Joe was outside. Probably listening to you beg your ‘daddy’ to come inside you. You pulled your pants up and spun around, looking at Clyde was red cheeks. Pulling him into a kiss before whispering, “I’ll see you at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLETS BITCH. CLYDE SHOOTS FROM THE HIP.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo spicy repartee, usually means there's a battle scene coming ;) but seriously this is my first time writing a fanfiction I just really wanted to get something out there and contribute to the Adam Driver fandom community.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: @maybe-your-left


End file.
